Dimensional Hero: Cross Worlds Part 1
by Benjamin Storm-OC
Summary: This is a complete rewrite of all the Dimensional Hero stories. This combines past, current and future events from the story along with spoiler parts and plans of DH2 and 3. This is a universe where Ben never defeated Black before and has been fighting for year when going to the other dimensions. In order to understand this story go read the first one D.H.1. The Equestrian World.
1. A Alternate Reality

Prelude

.-

_Space... Time... Matter..._

_Forces of the universe that make it all tick... But when something threats to disrupt or destroy this order... lets just say it has another this coming._

_My name is Benjamin Storm. To the normal eye I'm just the normal human being on Earth doing his part to the world. _

_But that's a load of crap._

_I'm over 2,300 years old and hae traveled through dimensions unlike another. I was the first and only one to discover and search the Cartiverse. _

_A Alternate realm where other dimensions are linked together._

_Using the powers of The Matrix of Universal Power I broke through the barriers to different worlds. Helping to fight other conflicts that can't be stopped._

_But there is another reason why I do this._

_Black... the god of evil and death. The whole reason why hatred, death, evil and sorrow of universe exists._

_Centuries ago I he came here to Earth and threatened to destroy it. But when I was giving the Matrix I sent him into space._

_And that's where this begins._

_Knowing that he is still alive and will cause greater conflict I voled to seek him and finish him off. Many times that moment has come and lost._

_But because of my search others from other dimensions joined me to purge the galaxy of the darkness._

_Creating Earth 2, My new home and base planet. For the time I would travel the by space bridge or by my ship named Ark Light. Searching for all if not any signs of Black._

_Using the power inside me I had a mission. I have a mission. I have a mission to complete._

* * *

><p><em>If I'm not mistaken the date is April 14, 2015. I've intercepted an unknown energy surge found deep with in the Maxtin nebula. The energy spikes are ones that have been seen by eyes that only hold the Matrix.<em>

_My fears was correct. I had found Black on the planet Tartus. _

_It was something that reminded me of Earth when it was brand new. Black had obtained the one relic the universe should never have._

_The Dark Spark_

_The pure evil opposite of the Matrix of Power. Was now beating alive inside the God of Death himself._

_Upon finding this I engaged battle. Using ever ounce of power I could draw out. _

_Using every weapon I had in my hyper disc and transformation in my watch. Both of us had taking a beating._

_Soon realizing on how I couldn't stop Black my self I called for reinforcements. At the second of a call a space bridge opened not to far away from us._

_It had the inner spiral meaning you go through that end. _

_After sending enough energy to slow him down I make a mad dash to the portal to escape. Black on the other hand had a different idea. Using his energy he latched on to me and the matrix the very moment we both enter the portal._

_In a blinding flash of blue and purple light we both exit the portal. Looking/ fling to the ground I could see we were falling near a large, heavily forested area next to a mountain._

_Sitting on said mountain was a castle with a large pink bubble surrounding it._

* * *

><p>This is a spin off  rewrite of the first story 'DH1: The Equestrain World'. Here it combines the aspects of all the events of the past stories and tells it through a new view point.

I his story the events are completely changed when some are not.

Plot:

After Years of searching and fighting Ben and Black meet off in a deadly stand off. After using the Matrix Ben attempts to escape back to Earth 2 to gather reinforcements to fight Black. But when Black and Ben are sent through the portal together with their powers at max it rips the fabric of space apart. Launching them into the world of Equestria.

One said planet a war had burned towards the capital city of Cantorlot. Nightmare Moon had risen for the ashes and took possession of Princess Luna's body. Wanting revenge she raises a army of devilish creatures called Nightmares.

When in the mist of both battles Black,Ben and other beings felt an incredible surge of power through the land. Black seeing it fit vanished leaving Ben to find out what just happened.

In Cantorlot the royal guards were losing ground faster than they could stand. And when it seemed that the only thing standing between the city and army was a stone wall.

Princess Celestia had made sure that if the walls was to be breach that the city will be evacuated. But when a group manages to comforth to her and the Elements of Harmony a strange figure comes out of the sky and saves them.

Now on a different world in the middle of a battle for Night and Day Ben pushes back the threats of Equestria as he continues to search for where Black had gone of to.

While in the process he is on a constant watch by a very curious, and clinging Princess of the Night.


	2. Welcome to Town

Dimensional Hero: Cross Worlds (DH Reboot)

* * *

><p>Authors Note: In this story events played out are spread across the MLP timeline. Anthro ponies and with different unseen abilities from Ben. Other events such as DH2 has already happened but without the link of DH1. This may also have spoilers for the rest of DH2 and most to all of DH3. but is focused on the complete reconstruction of the story line. And will have more 'Third Person' view and switch between Ben and other ponies.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome to Town Part 1<p>

* * *

><p>At the border of Cantorlot a great battle is in full blast. Royal Solar Guards send every cannonball or muskic ball at the raging Nightmare Army.<p>

Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. Along side with Princess Twilight Sparkle and Cadence. For months now they have planned, sending and replanning attacks and defences. 8 months ago a dark force had reawakened in the form of Nightmare Moon.

Wanting revenge on everyone she had possessed the body of Princess Luna and formed a force to take Equestria down. The first of her assaults was on the town of Ponyville. Spreading her army Nightmare took out any location that could pose a threat to her goal and after all was complete her eye turned to the capital sitting on a mountain.

3 months ago Celestia had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony. But the outcome was a devastating blow. Nightmare Moon only grew stronger. As a result so did her army.

Gathering every soldier, cannon and piece of formable metal for ammo she made the strongest defence in Equestrian history.

Inching closer to defeat/victory both Celestia and Nightmare send everything at each other unaware that several miles away two strange beings was falling from the sky in a ball of energy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>' Well... I was not expecting this...' <strong>_ I said in the back of my mind.

About 30 seconds ago me and Black was sent fling through a space bridge portal.

With both of ours powers in full blast...

Followed by a bright light I looked down to see an earth like world coming closer. Seeing as how both me and Black was surrounded by a giant ball of plasma energy. I could feel the heat of the thick atmosphere growing all over my body. The blue visor of my face mask was now turning from its sky blue to a deep orange-red. I could say the same for the rest of my armor.

If I was to guess how far we've fallen to think about this I would say we have about 2 minutes until impact.

But another problem was already here staring me literally in the face.

_" WHAT DID YOU DO!? I'LL TAR YOU APART!" _Black shouted under the loud roar.

_" EVEN IF WE...AH!"_

**" Thank you shock field." **I chucked as Black finally let go of me.

Now with one problem solved I still have another one. Landing.

Taking the note that landing in an ocean or lake was out of the question I began searching for any place to do a tail landing. Like what airplanes do for emergency crashes. 1 mile to go and I had 3 options. Land straight first, head on into the ground possibly burning into the planet.

Find a lake or forest for a tail landing or do a wind glid. The Wind Glad is hard to pull but is very effective. It's where someone or something increases it's size to catch more wind pull. Using it like a fling squirl to be caught in a updraft.

From there they/you can use the push effect to slow down your decent and in my case cool down the suit. Which now went from it's blue,red and black paint to 4 shades of orange. Doing this would need a wise eye. If I was to deploy the flight suit now the extreme heat and G-Force would melt if not rip the wings apart.

Scanning the land scape I pulled up inferred radar. A modified weather radar that can detect the smallest of wind movement.

2/10s of a miles till the ground and I was starting to get worried. But finally I literally catch my firs relief all _year._

A updraft with atleast 85 mph winds was blowing just a quarter of a mile from where I was falling. I began to think. 'How in the hell am I suppost to get over to it!?'

Under the pressure I pull my arms forward to dial the my watch. What I nick named The Armitron. And is my 200th version.

Said watch was one like no other. It was a combination of a super computer, a hind of magic and something that could bend the fabric of space and time. In it it holds weapons, other equipment and transformations. My power suit mark 27 was the main one I used. Other then tech it also holds other ablities.

Some are modes that I had built into the watch. Others are 'Real Powers'. Shock Field, DNA regeneration Repairs, DNA recoder are some that combine both of the worlds.

* * *

><p>And Back to falling of the sky part...<p>

I twist the head screen for anything useful. I didn't take notice at the fact I was in the weapon files. Taking a wild guess I slam the dialer. My right arm begins to move it pieces to form a... proton cannon.

**" Oh... Come ON! WHAT I AM I GOING TO DO, BLAST MY WAY THROUGH THE PLANET!?"**

Now I was under the cloud line. Trees began to come into more detail the closer I got. Aiming the gun to my left a let out a compressed Boson Dart. The result was launching me about 50 feet. And what else was to help? I spot a near by town with a lake just barely within reach.

And why did this remind me of the time that 4 ex-military vets launched a tank out the back of a plane and used the cannon to direct it into a lake.

Yep... I was the one man reenactment of that.

I begin to build a larger blast. This time aiming to the ground to hopefully slow me down some or give me more time to angle myself. Discharging the blast I was rocketed possibly 200 feet. I was now angled perfectly to hit the water.

Hard.

Standing on her balcony the Solar Princess looked down to the weathered city. All over the citizens helped any wounded soldier or fled. Just outside the walls was a large black mass marched forward. Smoke, flashes and loud booms could be heard for miles.

The stress of the so-called 'Day War' has taken a heavy toll. She was use to wars and fights but that was nearly a thousand years ago and it wasn't against her sister. Celestia thought that her sister, Luna would fight off Nightmare Moon. But she was some how stronger. And when the Elements came to stop her she absorbed the full force.

_"Princess your needed in the Dinning Hall." _A maid said poking her head out the door.

Sighing she turned and made her way to the door. When walking down the halls the sites of what has happened. Burn marks, holes, blood stains and other remains scattered all over the walls.

In a few moments she arrive at the dinning hall. That was now turned from a nice room to eat had turned into the War Room. Standing around the table was the Mane Six, Cadence, Shining Armor and Flash Sentry.

_" Good Celestia is here now we can progress with our plans." _Shining said looking down at the map.

_" Nightmare's forces are mostly pushing at the front walls of the city. If we were to move several cannons on the east and south sides we could corner them and take them out with one hard blow."_

_" What do you think Princess?"_

She just stood there staring at the piece of paper. They've planned many attacks and counter attacks and they barly did any help.

Taking a deep breath she thought her choice of words carefully.

_" Do what you can Shining. It's Do or Die."_

**'SPLASH!...'**

Well... my aim was good. despite making a tidal wave out of a lake. I just slowly walk out of the lake on to land. Deactivating the helmet I take a deep breath in, turn around and fall on my hurting back.

I was a little releifed that I got away from Black and made a some what good landing in a lake 1/3 the size of a football field.

Now came the new list of problems. What planet was this? Where the hell is Black?... and what the hell smells like a garage dump on fire?

Sitting up I turn and face something I didn't see before. A large trail of some kind of red-puple substance ran through the forest. Trees and plants covered in it was ling dead. Carefully I got up and walked over to a puddle of it.

My gut tells me o pick it up but my mind says scanning it would be best. Looking down I pluck a M.a.e. meter of my side. M.a.e is the energy that something can make until it's caused by a outside force or replaced by something else.

Waving the meter over the liquid I starting thinking.

_**" What is this stuff? It looks like Black Slime but the liquid form of Dark Energon. Where did it come from?"**_

After moment a beep sounded. Looking down my face dropped.

The suit had scanned this planets energy reading when I was falling and measured a 7M solid in some locations. My matrix is a pure 10V, but this stuff is reaching 8R and that's a hell of a lot stronger than black slime or dark energon.

Now that I have a scale to base it out of I looked ahead of the path. More and more of the stuff lied all over.

Acting on caution and strength I begin walking through. Every you'd look it was the same scene. Black,red,purplish goo everywhere. Shortly after I came to a large clearing in the bush.

I had walked into what was the remains of a town. Not like it was abandoned years ago but more like a war came through. Each building was leveled, on fire or had a crater where it sat.

As I walked in the town more of the truth came to like. It wasn't until I came a across something that both made me feel sad and have pure anger.

Just barely hanging on a sigh across the road was a charred, torn stuff bear. Reaching up I grab it. It must of belonded to a child her.

The name on a fairly small tag confirmed my thought.

_'Love Bear to Star Daise.'_

Star Daisy? I know it's not right to jugde peoples names but this almost made me chuckle a little.

Looking back up to the sign it was on i tired to read the name of what this town might be.

Pon and lle was the only thing. When I go to take a step forward my boot hits something. A large plank of wood that seemed to survive all of this. But it hit me. on the wood in gold letters was 'yvi'. Raising it up so that I could match the name I was a little confused and curious.

The full word of the sign said this clearly in gold.

**" Welcome to Ponyville." **I said out loud.

Ok, now the right to judge a town's name is on that everyone can agree on.

I mean why would someone name a town Ponyville... what was that?

Turning towards the sound I close my face mask and carefully walk. I had come up to what looked like a giant ginger bread house. Walking inside I had to almost crawl under a support beam. I must have been a bakery because of the large kitchen.

****Clang****

My attention was brought to one of the large ovens. Reaching behind I slowly pull my Proton Thrower and held tight as I got closer

****THUMB****

Who ever or what ever was in there was not hiding the best. Gripping the handle I slowly pull it open. Right when I had it about 2 inches open it slams close. Taking hold I literally pray it open.

After first I thought it was because of the light but I thought I saw a tail. A baby blue tail.

_"Please... please don't hurt me..."_ Said female child was. Placing the blaster back on the clip I undid the helmet and carefully reached in.

**"Hey it's okay, I'm going to hurt you. I'm a hero for all beings in the universe." **I said using my most kind voice.

Slowly the girl turned her head around to face me. I was not expecting this.

She had baby blue hair. Or in this case... mane. Her eyes was well... huge with a tinted red with a light shade of purple. Her skin or what I could tell 'fur' was a watermelon green. But what had confused/puzzled me the most was her head sculped.

She looked like a horse on a human body.

_"Please don't..."_

**" Hey I'm not going to harm you. I'm going to get you to safety." **I said reaching my hand out.

Still wearing the armor I could tell she was nervous but did so anyway. Carefully she stepped out. I was about 6.2 feet and she only went up just past my waist. She was clearly a child, not even near 7 if I was to guess.

_" Who... what are you?"_

**" My name is Ben. Benjamin Storm."**

_" Why are you...**cough,cough**"_

Taking in that note I know she hasn't eaten anything In a long time.

**" Here sit down. I'll find you something to eat." **I said point towards a half smashed crate.

Looking around I tried to find any thing edible. Looking under anything for anything food that is here.

I step back and look at everything, Before I could get worried I saw something shiny dusted in ash. Dusting it off it was a wrapped sandwich. Expecting to see nothing but moldy,crushed bread I peeled it off.

Nothing was wrong with it.

Smiling I head back to where 'she' was still sitting.

**"Here. Eat this." **I said handing it over to her.

As she began to eat at it I stepped over to look out the window. Several things were working their way through my mind.

' What is this place? What... or who is this little girl? Why does she look like a horse?'

_"Excuse me but... why did you help me and why are you wearing that weird armor?" _She said catching my attention.

Stepping away from the window I walk over and sit down because the crate. A thud could be heard as I hit my head off the wall.

**" Because it's what I do. I help,save and protect others when they're in dire times. And this 'suit' is what helps me at time. It's my weapon and shield."**

_"But... I've near seen anything like this. And wouldn't your muzzle be very hurt with that small mask?"_

**" Well it doesn't because I don't have a muzzle." **I said reaching behind my neck. A low hiss could be heard as the mask and helmet retracted. Spoking her at the site of the metal moving.

_"WHAT...? WHAT ARE YOU!?"_

"**Don't yell. I've already had enough problems today and the last I need is hearing lose. And to answer your question I'm a human. A evolved form of monkey."**

**" And before you go and say I'm a monkey or hairless ape just remember that about 50,000 years ago humans didn't look the best..."**

**" So now that I've answered your questions is my turn. Where am I? What happened here and who are you?"**

_"My name... is Star Daisy."_

**"Wait a minute. Your Star?"**

_"...yes..."_

**"Well Star I believe this belongs to you." **I said pulling the doll out from be hind me.

_"DAWN!"_ She said grabbing the teddy bear in a deep hug.

_" Oh thank you so much."_

**" It's no problem. Now tell me, why were you hiding?"**

_" I was hiding because of her. Nightmare Moon. She came and destroyed everything. Killed every pony who didn't hide or run."_

**" You mean everyone."**

_" No. Every pony. That's what we are."_

_**'That explains the tail,fur and head...'**_

_" She came here. To Ponyville. Nightmares were everywhere. Killing,burning and destroying. They... they even killed mommy..." _She said starting to break into tears. Taking the instinct I wrap a arm around and pull her to my chest. Letting her cry out on the chest plate.

**"shhh...it's ok. Just let it all out." **I said patting her on the back.

_"**snort** I hid here until the army left. That was 4 days ago... I just want to be with mommy again."_

_" I just want to be safe..."_ She said breaking into tears again.

**" Liston." **I said pushing back to face me some. **" Now that I'm here. On what ever planet this is I will be here to protect you. understand." **I said when whipping some of the tear stains away.

_" Thank you..." _Star said putting me into a tight hug.

**" Come on. Lets find a safe place for you."**

_" Every pony had left towards Cantorlot. It's the only safe place left in Equestria."'_

Getting up we made our way to the door. Stepping out side the sun could just be seen timely through the clouds.

**"I wonder what this place look like before hell and it's demons came for the sales off everything."**

_"Hehe. This was a nice place. Quiet,beautiful, loving..."_

_"... well what do we have here?" _A male voices said behind the ruble.

Two more 'ponies' walked from behind a fallen building. But these were different. They were easily past 5 foot. Had a deep tone that matched their personality.

But that wasn't why they looked different. They had dark purple night armor. Wings that was more like a bat other than feathers and fangs.

**" What the hell are you?"**

_"We should ask you the same mutant. I must say I never saw a pony lie you before with that kind of armor."_

_" Dude how well do you think I would look with that on?"_

_" How about we find out." _They said taking a step forward.

Pushing Star behind me I hit the watch and bring back the helmet up.

**"Now listen here. I'm not much in the mood to fight nor fight something that has no idea what's coming."**

**"Now we can do this in 3 ways. You kill me and get the armor. I blast a hole through your heads. Or we all just start walking back and act like this thing never happened.**

**I'll let you choose."**

As if it was their answer they both pull swords out. Not knowing what they had just gotten into I activate the mask.

**" Star run back to the building NOW."**

Nodding she dashes over to a fallen wall.

Now it was just me and two Bat Ponies.


	3. Leaving a Message

Leaving a Message

* * *

><p>As the two soldiers walked around me. I began planning my move. There would only be one left standing out of the 3 of us.<p>

_" You really think armor is going to save you."_

_"I've fought a dragon with more build then you have."_

**" How about you two shut the fu** up and fight."**

Taking in that as an insult they both charge on both sides. Doing what I guess was their battle cry. I waited until they were 5 feet away and took a step back. No doubly they clash into each other, knocking them selves to the ground.

**If you two really are soldiers, or warriors of any kinds then you would have been killed one the first day of training."**

_"SHUT UP!" _One yelled getting to his feet. He comes up and runs with the sword right in front of me.

_" Your head will belong to Nightmare..." _He said swing the sword up.

Right before he could swing it down dead center on my helmet his blade is stopped by another.

_"...Moon..."_

**" I sense you did expect me to fight without really fighting."**

**" Say hello to the Light Striker. The strongest, most powerful sword in exists."**

Pushing forward I lung him back. His partner had finally gotten up and just stared at the blade. My attacker just looked in disbelief at the 6 foot long sword.

_" What,who are you..."_

**"I am Benjamin Storm. Leader of the Raiders and carrier of the Matrix"**

Taking aim I begin to build a Slash Charge. A Slash Charge is where if you channel enough energy into the blade. After enough of the charge is built the hard sudden movements and discharge it. Sending a large pulsing wave of energy at any one in it's path.

The look of the two ponies went from confusion to complete dread.

**" And never... let me see your faces ever again." **I take aim and swing forward. A plum of energy shoots out causing anything standing 2 foot of higher to be erased.

The two ran for their lives. Not looking back to what is coming. One. had just had to sneak a peek. Because of that he didn't see what was in his path making him face plant into the ground.

Grunting at the sudden pain the wave had past over him. Just clipping his mane. Not much could be said for the other guy. The wave had taking a direct hit on him. Sending him into nothing but dust in the wind. The other just watch as his comrade went from being there to not.

Making sure that all the energy was expelled from the sword I lifted up and looked it on my pack. As I walked towards him he tries to crawl away. But the force of my metal boot crushing his ankle said other wise.

_" PLEASE HAVE MERCEY!" _He yelled as I lifted him up in the air by on hand.

**" Listen and listen good. I've only been on this planet for not even 2 hours and I'm already pissed off. Now hear this. Your so-called Nightmare Moon is to stop EVERY action towards the people of this planet within getting this message."**

**" You are going to deliver this message to her personally. Or I'll hunt you down and turn you into a carpet. Understand."**

_"Yes..."_

**" I saId Do You UNDERSTAND!" **I yelled louder to make sure I get my point across.

_"YES! YES I DO!"_

Smirking I let him fall to the ground. Acting like I was reaching for the sword he gets on his feet and runs to the forest.

At that moment Daisy comes out of the ruins. Holding tight to her teddy.

_" Did... did you kill them...?"_

"**Sigh**** Normally I don't kill. But when the lives of others are from a cause I'll take no other action."**

_" I've never seen some pony... some one have that kind of power. Even Alicorns would think it's impressive."_

**" Alicorns?"**

_" Yeah. Theres four different kinds of our race. The 3 main tribes and the rare Alicorns."_

**" Why are they rare?"**

_" I don't know. But all I do know is that there's only 4 left in the world."_

**" Talk about the age of extinction."**

**" Now that our little conflict is past we should get moving. Where did you say the 'Safe Zone' was?"**

_" Cantorlot."_ She said pointing towards the same large mountain.

_" It's where my daddy went to help the Princess. I do hope he is okay."_

**"Well you find out if we're still standing here. Hop on."**

I look down and slam the dialer. Making the huge wings pop out that once again spoked her.

_"What is that?"_

**"It's a flight pack I use to fly with. It also carries most of my gear."**

**"Far warning though at times this thing can put out a lot of heat and what happened earlier didn't help."**

_" Alright then but you might want to know that us Earth Ponies are heavier than others."_

**"I've single-handedly move a planet. I've had worse." **I said as she hopped on and got a good grip.

_"All set."_

**" Alright. Hold on tight. We're going from here to there in about 3 minutes."**

Kneeling down enough to get a jump up start I dial in the trans sonic divider. It was something that I've been working on nonstop. It allows me to go from my normal speed which on a scale 0-10 is a 8 but with it it boosts it up to a easy 25.

Choosing the mode I want I push it down. The pack began to glow a 'Uber' blue as we were sent off through the air to said castle.

* * *

><p>2 Minutes, 53 Seconds later<p>

Cantorlot War Room.

TP( Third person)

* * *

><p>After deciding on what the best course of action would be the conclusion came. They were to use the Element Cannon. Using small portions of the EoH (Elements of Harmony) they would be powered by crystal cores. They were meant as a finally stand weapon but the time of that was inching closer than ever.<p>

Princess Celestia just sat at her chair. In her hands was a night shaded crown with the crescent moon. It was her sisters old crown from the night Nightmare came. It was cracked,chipped, and life less. The more she stared at it the more she felt a growing pain.

_" Princess we have a stasis report of the battle. If you wish."_

_" Very well. Just give me a moment."_

_" Yes your highness." _

Rising from her set she concentrates and poof the crown away.

A few moments later she arrives at the grand hall. There was Twilight and the others.

_" What is the word on the battle?" _She ask.

_" We've been able to secure the main gate and out walls for now. Our artery had been dropping because cannons can't get enough ammo. At times ponies would just use a stone rock near by."_

_" It gets worse..." _Rainbow Dash said stepping forward.

_"One my earlier flight I had a clear sight of the army. If I was to guess our forces to them it is 10 to 10,000."_

_" And with the current rate their sending troops forward we might lose the wall in about 2 hours." _Twilight said looking at a chart.

_" I want every pony who's not fighting to be moved to the other side of the city in case of the need of a evacuation. I want the all the troops currently in the city to move up."_

As he others left to do their jobs Twilight turns back with a expression of worry. The same could be said for Celestia.

_" Princess if we do lose the wall then what will we do after?"_

_" I... don't know Twilight. Nightmare Moon hasn't stopped for anything. It's a clear fact that if Cantorlot falls so does Equestria."_ Celestia said in a lower than normal tone.

_" Right now we can only hope for a mirical to fall out of the sky."_

_"HEY PRINCESS YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" _A maid for the door yelled out.

Taking in the sudden shout Twilight and Celestia run towards the door to the castle's courtyard. Right as they get outside the loud boom of cannons filled the air. At the bottom of the stairs case was the the others with Shining and Cadence. All looking up at one part of the sky.

High up in what looks like a approaching storm was the nightmare sigma. Behind it lightning flashes of the magical charge inside.

The group just stared at the threating cloud.

_" Princess... what is that..."_

_" I don't know what it really is but I think it was Nightmare Moon her self."_

_" Guys... I think w-we have a problem..." _Fluttershy shuttered pointed around the buildings. As the girls turned black figures started to walk out. Once they had come into the light it was clear that it was Nightmare troops. The sudden reveal had stunned them. Even the 9 of them couldn't fight possibly 50 Nightmares.

_" Ah Buck..." _Applejack groaned.

_" Wait... how did they get in!" _Rarity shouted.

_" You ponies... you forget that we're part of the shades. We can go anywhere."_

_"GUARDS!"_

_" It's no use princess. Every pony is hiding or in the battle under the sound of their owns deaths."_

_" Nightmare Moon will have your heads and Equestria under her grasp..."_

_" Hey what the buck is that?" _Someone in the group shouted.

As everyone looked in the direction of where he was pointed everyone was puzzled. Fling high in the air was a large blue mass of pulsing energy. It was so bright that the sound of cannons started to stop.

All eyes was on the fling mass. As it got closer it seemed to be heading towards the group. But before it got within 30 yards it swings to the right. Literally fling around the city as if it was looking for something.

_" What is that Celestia." _The guard snapped at.

_" Princess what can that be...?"_

_" I don't know Twilight but Ii can sense two life forces in it."_

Turning back at the mass it began to fly closer. Not knowing if it was their eyes or real of the fact that they all saw a pair of wings and glowing eyes from a large crack of lightning.

_" It's heading right fe'r us!"_

_" Get Back!"_

In a loud whoosh the object lands dead center between the groups. Slowly the light beings to die down. Now able to see what it was most of them was speechless. Standing there was a large blue and red metal figure. Two large wing like objects extended out from it's back with a large black device. Also on it's back was a green filly/child holding on around its neck.

Carefully the girl let go and plopped on the ground. As she wa about to walk away she turned back.

**" Go find a shady spot."**

_" Thank you."_

As I watched Daisy run off into the city I turned back to the group. I could tell that they were the same bat pony army that the other two talked about but when I saw others it puzzled me.

Some had wings and horns. Like Unicorns and Peaguses. By now it hit me. I was in a magic universe. I wasn't a fan of these kind of worlds. I prefered tech worlds because they follow the law's of nature. Magic worlds tend to be more problematic because of their ability to bend the laws, cause events to play back or cause people to become completely different.

But that's the Cartiverse for ya...

**" I thought two of you was annoying... now theres about 50 of you..."**

**" Good fucken lord this day just gets more interesting."**

_" What are you creature."_

**"Creature? Well I should ask all of you the same. You look like you went through a freak show."**

**" So this is Cantorlot. Seems like a nice place. I wonder who turned it into a war mess." **I said with a more serious tone.

_"And what do you plan on doing about? You think a little light show and shiny armor would help you."_

**" I'll give you a choice. Run like hell because your life does depend on it or face me."**

_"Honestly think that you can beat all of us!?"_

The sound of chuckling was the only thing that anyone could hear in the back.

_"1 against 50. Yours head would be a trophy."_

**"Bring it."**

At that 6 soldiers run at me with spears and swords. Acting quickly I dial in defences. Once I had found my choice I slam it down. My entire left arm begins to change it's shape.

After a quick flash of a light everyone looked at the giant shield that was on my arm. Before the 6 could make their move I pull back and swing forward. Launch the small group into the air.

**" You guys seem to like a range style attack. With all the cannons and all.**

**Lets see you fight this."**

Reaching back I grab my proton gun. Taking the note of whats standing in front of me. I pull the main handle up. Making the one barrel nozzle go to a huge 9 barrel. The main body of the gun literally grew.

On the pack the main accelerator extended out popping all 4 power cores out with a loud hiss.

**"You have 10 seconds to choice. Run 1 or Fight 2."**

_" You think a little trick can stop us. We're Nightmares and we never turn our backs from a fight."_

Under my mask I just smirked a devilish grin.

**"Well then... good-bye"**

Squeezing down the main trigger the barrel begins to come to life. Inside a growing light began to grow brighter and brighter. Until in a loud roar a large orange and red beam of power shots out. Taking a direct hit on one soldier.

Everyone just looked as he looked down at the hole in his chest. Falling to the another. And another. nonstop the soldiers fall.

Any that would try to fight,run or in some case fly was shot down. I might have enjoyed it way to much.

Soon the 50 soldier army was in pieces all over the ground. Letting go of the trigger the gun slowly whines down then stops. Nodding in the fact of what had happened I turn and face the other group.

Standing there was 10 other ponies. 3 of which was very different compared to the others. The tallest one was about eye level to me if not an inch taller. Then there was a short pink and shorter purple one. Remembering what Star told me there was 4 races of her kind. These must be the Alicorns.

**"Princess?"**

_"Um... that would be me." _The large white one stepped forward.

**" I want all of your military force to be pulled back and placed behind the walls. Including cannon force."**

_" And why would I do that."_

**"Because..." **I said opening the face plate. The look of all their faces was priceless.

_"What are you..."_

_"Who are you?"_

At that moment a large rumble echoed through the air. Turning back we all could see a large purple dust cloud outside the city.

_" No... they've broken through..."_

_" Shining. Order every pony at the wall to fall back. Our visitor is coming."_

_" On it."_

At that moment his horn began to glow a purple ora. Then die out.

_" They're moving out now."_

**" I want to warn you all. What your about to witness will scar your memory for some time."**

_"And why?"_

**"Because there is no calm before this storm."**

At that my mask slams close as I turn and start running towards the breech.


	4. Blackened Moon

( Authors Note: This chapter has lots of details and describing things.)

Blackened Moon

* * *

><p>Time is 6:37 PM.<p>

About 2 and a half hours ago I was falling out of the sky to a unknown planet. Had found a town that looked like Cybertron during the war on Earth. Found and made friends with a humanoid like girl named Star Daisy. And fought about 52 strange mutant bat ponies...

All in all this day never stops to impress me. After landing and taking care of the bat-pony group I and several others heard a loud boom.

The leader if I was to guess. After all there was 3 of them. Stated that they had broken through the city walls. When I was fling over I had a clear view of what was on the way. And judging the strength of both forces the odds of the city not being taking is about 4,000 to 21,000.

Correction, 20,948.

As I ran towards the blast I began dialing the watch. Entering a code-named: Battle Cry. In a quick flash of light by armor starts to change. The proton cannon on my arm had shifted into a shotgun like barrel with to claws on the end. (Graple Claws) The wings of the flight pack had split apart so that there was two wings on one side. The pack it self start to change on its own. Instead of its original proton pack like design it had changed into a large blue canister. Two high-powered Transonic thrusters had replaced the nuclear accelerator.

The top had pushed outward as two 4 foot long fusion cannons sprouted out on each side of my shoulders. Sliding off the pack 4 large boxes were placed on each side of the upper wings. The inner set had the use of 10 Boson Bombs. Like a Boson Dart these are too powerful to use with a proton pack and must be a 'one timer' use only. With them I coud blow mount Everest down from its 5 mile peak to about 3.6 miles. On the opposite side was two large cylinders with a chain belt leading to the second box. Now on each side was a Zone Attack sentry gun. (Team Fortress 2 level 2 Sentry gun barrel.)

To top it all off the main gun. A level 38 Proton Cannon was able to be send a whole new kind of charge. Using the reverse switch I could split the nozzle so that it can fire nearly 8 proton beams instead of just 1. Other modes I had been a new Blue Plasma slime that was meant for energy targets and Overload Blast.

Something more powerful then a nuclear explosion. The Overload Blast is the strongest and most deadliest modes of the proton pack. By increasing the packs particle rotations in combination of the main 7 mods can literally wipe life off the face of the planet but when mixed with Plasma Slime can act like a restorement. purifying negative forces from living things, reconstruct planetary objects, and create cross rips.

* * *

><p>Back to me running.<p>

As I make my way to the blast I had failed to notice other things. The closer I got to the site the more ponies came near me. Wounded Soldiers, guards and normal town fock just cleared a path where I was running.

Taking the fact of the strange figure running towards a enemy army or what it was doing was what I expected they were thinking. The looks on each face was the same to Star's when I had fought back in the town.

But the smell of ash, gun powder and blood made me but focus at the task at hand.

( Third p.o.v.)

As Ben weaved through the torn streets of Cantorlot back at the castle the group was dumbfounded. What had just transpired right in front of them.

Body after body of Nightmares was lying dead because of an unknown being. But the thing that puzzled them the most was the face. It was similar to a pony's but it was smaller. Had smaller eyes and no muzzle. Running from the top of its forehead to the side of his cheek was a blackened scar that seemed to be placed there by something powerful.

Twilight just looked off in the direction that it ran off. Thinking what it was and what it did. In seconds it had killed 50 soldiers by a strange black device. The feeling of danger by an unknown powerful threat was in her mind. But another feeling was more lightened. When it had landed it was caring a little foal (Girl) on it's back. She didn't seem scared of it or threatened by it.

And the sound of when it said find somewhere safe was just... strange. It killed an army but kept safe a child and practically us.

_"Twilight do you have any idea what the thing was?" _Shining Armor said standing beside her.

_" I have no idea. It looked like a pony but the face was... different. And it's skin was metal."_

_" I must say this before any of you say it but that thing is awesome." _Rainbow Dash said making everyone look at her.

_" I wouldn't say that word to describe it. But the abilities it had. It flew for Faust's sake."_

_" Pretty fast. Faster then Dash could."_

_" HEY I'M THE FASTEST FLYER IN EQUESTRIA AND NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP THAT!"_

_" Any way there is still other questions. Why did it kill the Nightmares and no us? And why did it have that child with it."_

_" Foulnapping?"_

_"No Rarity I don't think that was it."_

_" But this still stands." _Celestia said catching everyone's attention.

_" What ever or who ever this was clearly has a choice of mind. Choosing to let the Nightmares run or fight. And making the guards to pull back from the battle. It's clear it is going againest the army it self alone."_

_" But Princess we couldn't even hold them at Ponyville, Manehatten and now even Cantorlot with everything we got. How could one... what ever it was going against the Nightmares?"_

_" Twilights right. Plus if we do let it fight what if Nightmare Moon is planning on something else."_

_" If that was the case Twi then I beat it has something to do with that thing."_

_"Agreed. Now we must hurry. We should see what it has planned."_

In that moment Celestia's horn began to glow a gold aroma. Slowly the others was covered by the light as in a quick flash they were teleported away.

In less then 3 seconds the group materialize on the stone path that stretched across the upper walls. All over there was smashed crates, missing stones, blood, and cannon parts. About 10 feet away was the gaping hole the army had finally created to break into the city. At said hole was several guards with 3 main cannons trying to hold any Nightmare back within sight. Looking towards the city they could see the figure running at full speed. But this time it was more bulky.

_"There it is."_

_"Now lets see what it's going to do."_

As they all turn to watch the figure. Getting closer and closer. Several guards didn't take in the fact of what it was doing. Some had seen the figure running to the hole and had taken aim. The figure just seemed to ignore it. Slowly a ball of light was forming in front of it. Pulsing a deep blue,orange and red.

The guards prepared to fire a cannon when it was at point-blank range.

* * *

><p>Do they really think they can stop me with a cannon? I swear to god I got a bigger cannon in my pants.<p>

(Yes that was a sex joke...)

After running through the city I had finally came in sight of the hole. It was larger then I first thought it would. What ever those cannons are firing can no doubly do some good damage. But that didn't change anything.

As I got closer and closer I pulled the main gun of the pack. Charging a boson discharge. The guards that were at the breech trying to stop anything from coming in must of saw me because they had turned one of the cannons in my direction.

_" HALT. IF YOU DO NOT STOP WE WILL FIRE!"_

_"It's...IT'S NOT STOPPING."_

_" GET READY TO FIRE."_

They weren't the only ones ready to fire. The angle they had placed the cannon is trained so that it would hit the ground other than its target. Using the downward force I would be able to do something like a rocket jump. Sending me over the wall and on course.

_"ON MY MARK!"_

_**"Get set..."**_

_"AIM."_

_**"FIRE!"**_

At the sound of a blast they fire. A steel ball the size of a refrigerator was now flying straight at me. But the angle was perfect. Taking charge I let go of the trigger sending a large boson dart at the ground just in front of me. At the same spot the cannon ball had just taken impact.

I a loud electronic blast and light the ball is vaporize as I get sent fling through the air. Looking down I watched as all the guards faces had dropped. But my focus had turned back to the air when I started to fall. Flipping back I manage to create a quick swirl with the force of the wings. In a loud thud I hit the top of the wall.

Now I had a better view of what this army was.

Out in the distance was a eyrie purple glow. At the base of said glow as cannons, catapults, soldiers and everything else in between. I should have guessed that this world would of lacked in technology. But that's magical worlds in a nutshell.

The one thing that did surprise me was the size. Taking a rough estimate there would be about 5,670 bodies on this mountain today.

Looking down I begin to build a larger charge with the particle collider. As I run through the final checks of the weapons I didn't notice the group of ponies standing 20 feet away staring at me.

* * *

><p>(Celestia's p.o.v.)<p>

I didn't know what to think. Here I was with the others that all just watch this being use a cannon ball to jump on to the wall. Just 20 feet away in front of us. This time it was different. On it's back was a range of boxes and tubes each connected to a pair of strange wings.

Some of it looks like cases for other things. But two things was staring right at us. One was that he was preparing to go against Nightmare army. And that he seems to be... searching. Though no pony else could hear it. The look on his face when he spoke it sounded like he was more focus on something else. And that fighting the army was just a task in his way.

_"Princess... are you okay?" _Twilight said bringing me out of my thoughts.

_" Yes Twilight I... was thinking about what he is doing."_

_" That's what we're all thinking. What is that stuff?"_

_" I don't know. But if I was to guess we are about to see what they do."_

_"But I don't get it. Its came here and going to fight... it's looking at us."_

Nodding out of my thoughts I look back in the direction. It was just staring at us. Taking my inner instinct I slowly step forward.

_" Princess please be careful."_

_" Do not worry Twilight. I don't think it wants to hurt us."_

Now I was just 3 feet away. I could make out more detail. It wasn't skin but in fact armor, scars, dents, burn marks, some strange green dried up liquid was everywhere. It clearly has been through battle before. But the one thing that still stands out is the face.

Covered by a strange face mask the main mouth area was just two large sliver plates. The only area of the face visible was the eyes. They were a deep brown color. But they seemed to have a blue after glow, like energy is flowing and can be seen through the eyes. Those hipnitizing eyes...

Wait...what am I thinking!? Did I just complement something that just fell out of the sky? Then again those eyes... It's like your walking into a garden...

Keep it together Celestia. Just make contact...

**" Why have you come here."** He said that nearly scared me.

_"Because being the ruler of my kingdom I have the need to know what is happening. And you coming out of the sky and suddenly fighting for us seems a bit strange."_

**" I only do it because I do."**

_" And what does that mean in this case. You're a..."_

**" Human."**

_"Human... in armor about to go against an army of thousands. How..."_

**" This battle alone is not why I am here. After this Nightmare Moon is next."**

"_What do you want with her?"_

**" If she's because this pledge of darkness is on this world then I will take no stops in stopping it on this day. After that I will be on my hunt."**

_" Your hunt for what..."_

**"GET DOWN!"**

I was quickly cut off when he stepped forward and wrapped around me. Right when I was about to say is a loud crash echoed behind us. Followed by the sound of metal against shattering rock.

Slowly he let's go of me and turns to face the remains of the object. It wasn't like a normal cannon ball. This one was made out of some purplish material with a black and red glow.

_" PRINCESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"_

_" Yes Shining I'm fine."_

As they turn to look at it 'he' bends down and picks up a chunk in his hand. At the very touch it loses its glow.

_" What is that?"_

_" That doesn't look like any normal cannon ball."_

**" Thats because its not even metal. It's Gobblen Rock. A fragile material that when charged with energy can have explosive effects."**

_" And how do you know that?"_

**" Because I know a planet that has a core made of it."**

_" But if this can explode then they must have more."_

_"A lot more."_

_" Shining Armor get any of the remaining guards to prepare the city to evacuate."_

_" Yes your..."_

**" No."**

_"What? Are you saying we should just let everypony here stay and wait till they die!"_

**" Stay and Fight to show that one is not afraid. To run and hide is to show one is weak and can not stand for what is right."**

**" Live a year on those words and you'll change forever."**

**" And those words are going to be shown today."**

Turning he hopes on to the side of the wall. Looking ahead his right foot steps forward. Before he could fall off me, Twilight, Shining, Cadence, and Rarity's horns glowed and wrapped around him.

**"What the hell? Let go of me."**

_"Not until you tell us who the buck you are. And where are you helping us."_

**" You are some desperate people."**

Before any of us could react his chest opens in a bright blue light. We all stared at the object inside. It was a gold sphere with two sliver like handles. A dark blue light was pulsing from inside of the what seemed like the core. But another eye catcher was what on the sphere was a strange symbol. It was like a spiral with smaller one on the end of each arm.

But it was something I though it would never be seen here again.

**"I've known that look for most of my life. You know what this is don't you Princess."**

_"Its... really you. But... that was thousands of years ago."_

_"Princess what is it?"_

_" It's a Matrix. But the only one known to carry such an object was Be... GET DOWN!"_

Quickly we all duck down as another rock came flying over out heads. Looking in the distance Nightmares where quickly advancing. But on thing had just slipped our minds. We let go of our magic.

Rushing over to the side we all look down the side of the wall. Nothing was there.

_" Where did he go...?"_

_"...Look Out There!"_

_" There he is."_

We all look to the direction Cadence was pointing. We all saw him running, dodging retreating soldiers, cannons and ditches. It was like they weren't even there. But how... how in the name of the creature of life did he get a Matrix?

And why was I having one of those moods towards him?!

* * *

><p>(Bens p.o.v.)<p>

My god these ponies are seriously under teced. And the white one. How come she seemed familiar? Sure thirty... two thousand years you've met and seen a lot but she knew about the matrix.

But now I had a task at hand. Running by soldiers, small arm cannons and the timely body. It was clear to me that this was a peaceful world. And war was just something that it never thought to see.

Soon I was in the space where nether side had gotten to.

Running faster and faster I closed the gap. Arming every weapon on the suit. Aiming the proton gun forward I begin to build a massive discharge. A ball of light had even begun to grow at the end of the nozzle. But I just ran, staring down every Nightmare.

Closing my eyes for a brief moment. Squeezing the release trigger back.

( Third p.o.v.)

In a loud deathing roar a bright light blasted into sight in the battle field. Celestia, the mane 6 and every guard near the wall eyes grew. The sound was so much that ponies in the city had turned to see the pulsing light.

On the battle feild Ben was unleashing hell on earth. Letting out a powerful boson discharge. The powerful beam was now taking out row after row of Nightmares. All exploding in energy, vaporizing by the heat or being cut in half. But despite the death they continued forward.

Seeing has how the threat at hand is several Nightmares went around to flank him. As going so they forgot how close they were. Before they got change mind or react dozens of them got gunned down by the shoulder mounted sentry guns. Shelling out nearly 16,000 rounds per minute.

Now it was a 3 way kill zone from the ones being mowed to the ones being disintegrated.

Ben on the other hand was just walking standing there, aiming at anything. Being in all almost every war on earth and some of the deadliest in the universe the sight of blood and guts falling to the ground was just a normal look. Just by flipping a switch is back lite up. Rockets and bombs had shot into the air.

Those who saw they tried to shot them down with magic but barely got one scratch.

* * *

><p>As we watched the bright flashes of light wipe out Nightmares by the hundreds my mind had gone numble like every pony elses. Being in the war for 8 months there was blood shed. But for 2,400 years of history I've lived through this was the worst.<p>

_"P-Princess... whats happening..."_

_" It's... it's to much. I mean... one stallion lets say is right now making nightmares extinct."_

_" I know Twilight. I'm not one for the kind of destruction but we can't do anything else._

**BOOM**

_" We have to do something..."_

_" But what Twi? If we get in the way of 'it' then who's to say that he won't do the same thing to us?"_

_" Cadence is right. It is best for us just to stay put."_

_" But princess we got to... Oh No..."_

_" What is it Twilight?"_

Giving us the answer she points towards the sky. Turning we all saw what she meant. There shining through the clouds was a purple moon.

The Nightmare sigma.

Only twice has anypony seen it since this war started. When the Queen of the Night herself would show her self to all.

_" Shes here... I can feel it."_

_" We need to get the elements..."_

_BOOM!..._

_"But what about that... it can't just... where did it go?"_

**"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

BAM!

**"**groans** Damn I did not see that last hit coming." **He groans as he gets out of the stone ground.

Getting a strange instinct I fly down to help him. When on the ground I could more of what he's done. His armor... a blue and red was now smird with blood. Sword gashes and burn marks was everywhere. His eyes... if you could call the blue thing that covers where they would be had a large crack through it and running to the side of his head.

_" My goodness.. are you alright?" _I ask reaching a hand out to help.

He looks up at me for a moment. Nodding his head at my hand at times. But the gester of him leaning forward was a little reserving. Right as I grasp his hand I felt a shiver run down my shine. Like a surge had gone from his metal glove to me.

_" Are you alright?"_

**"You should ask the Nightmare army... or whats left of it."**

_" I got a few things to ask but I would like it if I wasn't talking into my broken reflection."_

**" Look lady I get you're the ruler and all. But that's not the best of ideas."**

_"PRINCESS! STEP BACK!"_ Some pony yelled.

Before any of us could react a spear gets sent fling toward us. In a swift move I get pushed aside as he grabs the end of the spear dead stop. Taking the other end he breaks it off his leg in a loud crack. At that sound several guards surrounded us. Right before I could tell them I feel a hand press against me.

**" So you guys want to dance too? Fine." **

In a loud hiss his right arm completely changes. Now on his arm was a 3 foot long glowing blue blade. The guards had taken stance. As some tried to get closer I was push back as he aimed the blade at them to hold back. Not wanting the same blood shed from earlier I finally stepped in.

_"GUARDS STAND DOWN!"_

_" BUT PRINCESS!"_

_" STAND DOWN"_

With that they stepped back and lowered their weapons. By now the others had finally came over to us. Twilight and the others was on edge and at the ready.

_"Princess just come over here..."_

_" Don't fear every pony. He means no harm to us."_

_"No harm? He just killed most if not all of the nightmare army. And you say he means no HARM!? Rainbow Dash yelled out._

The expression on my face had said the other wise answer. Looking back I could see him staring at the sky. Looking up to see what it was I was confused. There was nothing there.

_" Ummmm... Sir?"_

It must have snapped him out of it.

_" Now before anything else like this happens can we please see who you are?"_

**" God damn it... Fine."**

At that his face mask starts to move but scratch back in place. He tries it again only for sparks to shot out the side.

**"Really... I just got this thing upgraded."**

**" Code 16-45 Helm Detachment."**

" CODE ACCEPTED." The thing from is wrist beeped out. I a a low hiss a small tail of steam vents out the back as the light dies out. Reaching back he grabs both sides of the helmet and pulls up.

Every pony's face was the same. Shock, disbelief, confusion. But I had still kept my straight face.

**" Happy..."**

_" I-I must say out of my thousands of years I've never seen something like you before."_

**" I get that a lot. Normally on planets with little to no human existing."**

_"Humans...?" _Twilight asked stepping forward.

**" That's what I am. And I'll give you this warning and to everyone who can hear this. If I hear the word ape, beast, abomination or anything on that line I will knock your teeth down your throat and turn your mane into a scarf."**

Shaking off the horrific threat I start thinking what to ask.

_" So... what is your name...?"_

**" I go by many names. But my full and real name is Ben, Benjamin Storm."**

_" Benjamin Storm. Fairly interesting name for something strange like you." _I said starting to walk around him. This was the first time an of us had a good look at what he was. I just eyed every detail on him.

A side from the strange device and armor he was fairly nice. He had spiked brown and black mane. Ocean blue eyes and shaded white skin.

He looked like a fairly handsome..._' Snap out of it Celestia your better than this.'_

_" Princess we have a problem."_

_" What is it?"_

_" She's here. In the throne room."_

My sight shots towards the castle. A moon purple glow was starting to form around it. "_Nightmare Moon."_

**" So you know of her to?"**

_" Indeed. Shes the reason this war started, destroy everything she could in Equestria and even took my sister away..."_

**" On a scale one to one thousand how strong is she?"**

_" Why?"_

**" Just how much..."**

" Okay... 900"

**" Well than..." **He said putting the helmet back on.

**"... Looks like I get a change from my original fighting for once."** He said starting forward.

_"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" _Dash said fling in his face.

**" Stand aside. This is between me and her now."**

_" Oh ya... and who said that."_

**" The guy who had change the universe by him self thousands of times." **

In a loud flash a pair of metal wings slide from his back. A bright light began to build under tubes on the pack. Before we knew it a large dust cloud blew out blinding us. Looking up I could see a trail of the blue energy as it flew straight towards the castle.

_" He seems... determined." Cadence said standing at my side._

_" Indeed. But I sense that there is more than meets the eye to our visitor Ben."_

_" Guards. Prepare the citizens for the worst outcome."_

_" Yes your highness."_

_"Come on lets go see the Mare of the Moon once more."_

Concentrating my horn begins to glows as the landscape starts to change. But Nightmare Moon wasn't what was on my mind. The object. A Matrix... inside Ben's chest. I thought it was a myth or old,old tale...

_"Are you alright Auntie?" _ Cadence asked bringing me out of my thoughts. Looking around I had come to mind we were back in a part of the castle. Said hall ways looked like a tornado of chaos came through.

_" Yes..."_

_"Princess... I've seen that look before on others faces. And you had it when he opened his chest. That light inside, you almost seemed to recognize it."_

_" Indeed Twilight. I did recognize it. But my knowledge of what it is still puzzles me. Like I've seen it before but not really know I did."_

After walking for a few minutes we had finally come to the main door to the throne room. A blue and purple light was pulsing from under the door. Three things had formed in my mind. One is that Ben is in there right now fighting, two Nightmare is preparing to cast a spell of some kind and three is why is it so quiet?

Taking in a deep breath I grasp the handle and pull forward. Right as the door opened enough to see clearly inside I was confused.

In the middle of the room was a large green orb. Glowing a bright violet color.

_"What is the heck is that?"_

_"I feel like I've seen or read about something like this before... but I can't remember what it is..."_

Before Twilight could finish the light became brighter and brighter.

_" LOOK OUT!"_

In a large flash our sight was consumed in the light.

Along with the sound of a evil laugh...

* * *

><p><strong>'How the hell do I end up in these places without some much as a little warning...?' <strong>I thought to myself.

Just a few moments ago I was walking into the throne room of the castle when a bright light got me. Then I wake up in this place.

It had similar looks to Cantorlot but much, older. The walls was molded and falling apart. Banners torn apart lied everywhere. Walking forward I had come across one that seemed to be intact.

It was a picture of two horses. One white and on blue circulating around a half sun and moon. I've seen stuff like this before when in several dimensions. Worshipping the sun was all to common. But this one seemed different.

On their sides as smaller symbols. One sun and one crescent moon.

Then the gears in my head started to grind.

The symbols on the armor. All the Nightmares had moons when the guards had suns. Pretty much the Day vs. Night style of fighting. Go figure.

But another thing came across my mind. The women who talked to me. On her side I saw the same one but more like it was there from the beginning. Maybe there is more than meets the eye to this planet and everything on it...

CRASH!

The sound echoed through the halls. It was like a bomb had gone off.

Taking in the instinct I reach back and pull the proton gun. Throwing the switch to Plasma stream I storm off to the direction of the sound.

* * *

><p>As I slowly adjusted my eyes I saw we were not in Cantorlot anymore. Viens, smashed stone and torn carpet was everywhere.<p>

Then it hit me...

This was the place where Nightmare Moon was first defeated. The Castle of the Two Sisters. Looking around I saw the others shaking off the sudden trip. To Cadence and Shining it was their first time here. But for the Mane 6 it just brought back what happened in the past.

" _Auntie is this... your old castle."_

_" Yes Cadence. And believe me it's seen better days before it turned to this."_

_" Okay... what the buck just happen?"_ Dash groaned.

"_Nightmare moon must have planted a trap for us. By way would she send us here?"_

" For all the most reasons. This is where she was created, defeated, reborn and grew at. It is all but is nothing but her own fortress.

_" Your all... going to..." _A ghostly vocie said.

_" To pay..."_

We started looking every. But nothing.

_" SHOW YOUR SELF COWARD!"_

_"Oh... Twilight Sparkle... is that you..."_

_" I thought that tho has run away like others have."_

_" Nightmare Moon... SHOW YOURSELF!" _I yell at the top of my lungs without entering the royal cantorlot voice.

_" Ahh... my dear sister..."_

_"Nightmare..."_

Standing at the top of the stairs was her. The Mare in the Moon.

_" I must say I didn't know you had such a weapon to take out my army in a single attack."_

_" But no matter... Cantorlot is already being under taken by my very grasp of night..."_

_" NOT IF WE HAVE A SAY IN IT!"_ Twilight shouts.

Aiming forward she takes sends a powerful stream of magic at Nightmares chest. But to not a surprise it just deflects off of her.

_" Do you really think that your magic can stop me? I have power from the elements flowing through me and the strength of the Night!"_

Quickly a large ball of energy built up and shot out of her horn. But instead of her original night blue aroma it was a dark purple-black color.

_" NOW DIE!"_

* * *

><p><em>"NOW DIE!" <em>A loud voice yelled from behind the giant door.

Said door was one that would dwarf Optimus Prime by ten feet. But what was more weird was the fact that the door handle was about 5 feet higher then me. And there wasn't even a handle...

But when did doors every stop me?

_**'Okay... maybe once or twice on Erlast and Cybertron but they some big ass doors.'**_

Pushing the hand of the gun forward I begin to build up a small Overload charge. Then it began to really grow.

Now with a large ball of energy I take aim at the locks. And yank back the handle.

CRASH!

At that the door slowly opened a little. Most likely because of it unlocking. Cuotionly I step forward to open it a little more to look inside. Despite the helmet I got a clear view.

On the ground was the same group of ponies from the city. In front of them was a giant black crater and in front of that was something new. It was clearly a Alicorn because of the glowing horn and wings. It looked like the dark version of Celestia but with some kind of blue armor.

Her eyes were literally an eye catcher by being slits like a cat or snake eyes. But another thing puzzled me. On her side was a crescent moon. Like the one on the banners with the horses.

If I was to guess then this is...

_" Why don't you accept fate Celestia. You and your elements are powerless, Luna is locked away in the deepest part of my mind and the moon is at its strongest time."_

_"You've lost partially everything."_ She said with a smirk.

It hasn't even been 6 hours since I got here and already I was in raged. In my past I've handled people like her. Powerful, cruel, backstabbing dick heads that would do anything. Even sacrifice their own lives for glory.

_"N-never... I won't let Equestria fall under your hooves..."_

_" Then allow me to send you and every pony else to the darkest pits of Tartus."_

In a second her horn begins to glow a purple color. The same color that the strange slime I found earlier looked like.

Looking down at the proton I quickly switched from Weaponary to shielding. The shielding is something at the case 'New' to the pack. It has different tech like the Shock Field, Body Sphere and Health stabilizer.

Flipping to Body Sphere I quickly began building a charge. Unlike other functions the shielding systems take less time to build up and last longer.

"Where Darkness beings... LIGHT ENDS!" She yelled as a powerful beam of energy shot out of her horn. At that second I fire the sphere at the group.

My aim being dead perfect.

* * *

><p>Closing my eyes I waited for it. The sharp pain of the darkness to end my live. But yet I'm still here.<p>

Opening my eyes I saw that we were incase by a giant pink bubble. The others looking around at what it was and where did it come from. Some glances went to Twilight or Nightmare. Her expression of ' What the hell just happened?"

_" IMPOSSIBLE!? NOTHING CAN STOP MY MAGIC, NOTHING!"_

**" Well I guess that just changed."** A voice from behind us yelled back.

Turning around I was relieved and surprised to see who it was.

_" Ben?!" _I yell out.

**" So... you're the fabled Nightmare Moon, Queen of the Night... some queen you are."**

_"And what do you think you are the creature to come in here and insult you queen!" _She snarled as she let out another blast. Ben just stood there looking at it. A smirk had formed on his face as he lifts his hand up.

The stream of magic is literally grabbed out of the air as Ben slams it into the ground. I was in shock at the sight. Nightmare just stood there dumbfounded.

_" How-how is that possible. Nothing can take that strength of thy magic."_

**" Then you shouldn't know what I can do with my own powers."** He said lifting up the small black device.

**" And I'm very current that you don't know what Proton energy is."**

_" You think your little toy can stop me? I'm the goddess of the Night!"_

**" Oh yeah... and I'm the god of universal power..." **

_" TAKE THIS!" _She shouts back.

**" I think not." **He smirks.

In a loud whinnying sound a stream of energy shots out the end of his... gun lets say. But when blue and red beam hit Nightmare's it pushed it back.

Seing that she started to lose her grasp she forced every ounce of magic. The beam pushed back only a little for Ben. But the next thing was something shocking.

**"Your pretty powerful for something like you... but not as powerful as a Proton Steam."**

Stepping forward he forces the beam on her. The sudden surge of energy was to get as she literally fell back. After that had happened Ben pulled the handle forward. The end opening up to more like a claw.

_"Ben what are you doing?!" _Twilight shouts

**" Doing my job... to get rid of all evil. Not matter what."**

Shaking off her head. Nightmare looks up at Ben. Pointing his gun just a foot away from her muzzle. And for the first time. In ever... you could see fear in her eyes.

**" I've only been on this planet for not even a whole day and already you've pissed me off with your pathetic excuse of a war. You have no idea what the word War means to a mind."**

**" First it was two idiots. Then an army. And now... the leader will fall."**

_" P-please... don't..." _She shuddered trying to crawl back.

**" Pleading won't save you. Not like the lives you've taken away. Say for the mother of my little friend Star Daisy."**

Pulling the handle back a light beings to build.

**" After this I can finally go and finish off... **DNA CORRUPTION DETECTED**."**

At that sound Ben let's go of the gun and lets the light die. Stepping back he looks down at the object on his wrist. It was a blue and sliver color. With a large disk on top with a square screen on the side.

**" Code 145.8 Explain."**

" DNA STRUCTURE SCRAMBLED. HOST NAME: NIGHTMARE MOON/LUNA."

**" Run diagnostics check."**

"RUNNING... SCAN COMPLETE. HOST NAME: LUNA/NIGHTMARE MOON."

**" How is that possible... there can't be two lives in one body."**

_" It's my sister..."_ I shout out getting his attention.

_" She was possessed by Nightmare Moon's spirit and transformed into her. Shes Luna's evil counter part."_

**" Evil yes. Counter Part... I'm not so sure."**

_" After she got back power we tried using the Elements of Harmony to separate them again. But it only made her stronger."_

**" It's like taking medicine. Take it once and it affects the body. Take it too much then it becomes amuned to it."**

**" It's been sometime since I've done this." **He said walking over to Nightmare and lending his hand. She stares at it for a moment before taking it. But before she could stand all the way up he pushes down on her shoulders. Making her kneel. At first my mind was thinking what he was about to do... but I was wrong again.

He reaches over her head and takes off her helmet. Tossing it aside he places both of his hand on each side. Closes his eyes and whispers something. At first we didn't know what was happening. His hands began to glow a faint blue light.

Then his chest began to glow, this his arms and legs. Nightmare was glowing a dark violet color. The place where Ben had his hands was just white as my coat.

_" What-what are you doing...?"_

**" Giving you a second chance at life the right way."**

At that his opens his eyes. Unleashing a wave of energy out. Causing some windows to even sadder.

**"EeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAHHHHH!"**

_" BEN!" _I scream out.

_"Princess what is happening!?"_

_" I Don't Know!"_

What happened next was... incredible.

The purple. The dark energy that was inside Nightmare was now flowing on to Ben's arms and into his chest. At the same time she began taking his blue glow. But something didn't add up. Half of her was white when the other blue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>' Sooo... much... power!' <strong>_I yelled at the top of my lungs in my thoughts.

I've reformed a lot in my time. But this had to be my most powerful and dangerous one. I was risking my live, Nightmare, the person called Luna in her body, the others behind me and the entire planet.

Reforming someone is can take a costly toll. It's where I'm able to change energy from the Matrix and place it inside a negative power. Also when taking in their evil. Plus this one was different.

After most of her body was covered in the light I grabbed the side of her head tighter. And began to pull in both ways.

_" Wait what are you doing!"_

_"IT HURTS!"_

**"Trust me it's about to get worse." **I said pulling even harder. If it wasn't for the energy then I would of literally pull her apart into two halfs. But because of the energy it is separating personalities and minds.

One Nightmare Moon and one Luna.

_" BEN STOP YOUR HURTING HER!"_

_"AHHHH!"_

**" ALMOST...THERE..."**

_" The... Pain!"_

_"BEN!"_

_RIIIIIPPPPPP..._

**" It's done."**

* * *

><p>That... was amazing and horrifying at the same time. In his left hand is Nightmare. But she looks different. Her main is no longer the enchanted breeze but a bush black. Her cutie mark is something... it has a photo of the moon with 4 stars inside. 3 small ones and a large center.<p>

And in his right hand was...Luna. Still in the same state she was months before.

Ben. Standing there breathing heavily slowly lowers them to the ground. Nearly tipping over from exhaustion. Looking down he taps his wrist. Dropping the energy doom we were inside. My first instinct was to run to Luna's side to see if she was okay.

_"LUNA!"_  
><em>" Luna are you okay!? Luna!"<em>

**" They can't here you. Their out cold from the energy."**

_"W-w-what did you do?"_

**" I used my power to reform them. Separting their minds and bodies."**

_" But what about Nightmare Moon...?"_

**" She is no longer connected to Luna in any way. She is her own mind and body. Has her own power."**

**" Best of all she has no dark energy in her. Everything that has happened from her power is gone."**

_" Ben I... don't know what to say. Thank you."_

**" It's what I do. I'll let you all be. Now that this problem is gone I have my original task at hand." **He says turning to walk to the door.

_" Wait Ben!" _I yelled running up to grab his hand. I might of over done it but at least I had the strength to do.

_" Please let us repay you. When we return to Cantorlot there will be a big thanks to the one who saved us."_

**" No. I don't take what I don't need. I only do this kind of thing and move on."**

_" Then allow me to be the first."_

**" It's nice of you to offer Princess but you have more work to do before you can relax for 5 minutes."**

I was about to counter his words but came up empty. He just slid out of my grip and walked out the door. I just stared at the door way. Just thinking what had just happened today.

_"Princess are you all right?"_

_" Yes Twilight, I'm just a little taken back by what just happened."_

_" Well the good news is that we can finally put all this behind."_

_" Indeed. Now let's get back to Cantorlot. Later we'll discuss what to do with Nightmare Moon._

_" Princess I have a question for you."_

_" Yes?"_

_" Why were you all... act when Ben did something?"_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Well like what just happened. You wanted him to stop like he just did you the favor of the century."_

_" I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's must have something to do with his powers."_

Bang...

_" Well hopefully we can do something for him."_

Bang..!

_"What is that noise?"_

_"It's coming from outside..."_

_"WATCH OUT!"_

Quickly we duck to the side as a large object flies past us. The sound of it hitting the stone with metal reacted in our ears. I was surprised to see Ben lying face down on the floor with his packs wings full out.

_" Ben are you okay?"_

**" I'll... ki..."**

_" What?"_

**" I'll kill..."**

_" What do you...?_ BANG!"

**" I'LL KILL YOU BLACK!"**

Suddenly he jumps to his feet and runs. Reaching back he grabs a sword and hits his wrist. Flying off.

_" What that buck was that?"_

_" I don't know. But after today it can't be good."_

" Come on every pony. He might need our help!" Dash yells fling off. Followed by Twilight and the others. Before I run to join them I turn back to Shining and Cadence.

_" Are you able to watch over them?"_

_" Don't worry auntie. We got it covered."_

Giving them a nod I run to where the others went.

BANG!

CRASH!

_**" BLACK!..."**_

BOOM!

_' What the buck is going on out there?'_

Soon the night of the moon came into my vision. I saw that I was in the castles main court-yard. Old statues and charred trees. Up ahead I saw Twilight and the others. All was just standing there looking towards the sky.

"_Twilight?"_ I ask in a low tone walking towards them.

_" Is everything okay?"_

Still no answer. It wasn't until I looked up to see what they were glued to. In the air was a giant black figure. It's body was mostly a black mass with a few arms out. The head was more like a demon shape with red-purple shot eyes. Emitting from its hand or claws at this angel was some form of energy.

Then the familiar voice yelled from behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>"BLACK!" <strong>I yelled fling full force at him. Pulling back my fist I was charging the Shock Field to send his dark ass into deep space.

_" Come now Benjamin... is that all you really got." _Black smirked dodging my throw and slamming his fist into my back.

_" Must say Ben its only been hours. But it still stands of galable you are."_

_" Now with your counterpart within me. I can stop you with it in one blow."_

**" You think it can help you? You have no idea what it can let out."**

_" Indeed. But there is one thing that has allowed me to increase my strength..."_

**" I doubt that. You've played by your same methods for years. Why change it now."**

_"Because... now that we're on this world. I have more power then you can think."_

Shaking my head I pay no attention to his words. For thousands of years we've battled it out and the stale mate is never-ending.

We just stayed there. Floating with eyes locked together. I was waiting for the right moment to pull the gun.

**" Make you move..."**

_" You still think that the past will help you now?"_

**" The lodge of the past makes the present and writes the future." **

_" And your future is one with your end."_

Quickly I reach back and grab the gun. But it didn't pull. Tring again I had forgotten that Black had waited for this. Aiming his hand at me a purple mist quickly formed.

**"What the..."**

Before I could finish a large blob shoots straight at me. It was more like a mass of black slime. But had more of a darker effect that almost looked like that stuff from earlier...

_"WATCH OUT!" _A voice yells out making me shake out of my thoughts.

But that warning as short.

* * *

><p>As I watched the blob of slime hit Ben I was more confused then ever. But who yelled out that warning?<p>

_" Tia? W-where are we?"_

_" Luna!?" _I yell turning around.

Standing in the door away was her. Leaning against the wall for support. Not giving in a thought I ran off to her. She wasn't ready for the giant hug I gave her.

_" Thank goodness your all right."_

_" I'm glad to see you again to. But what happened? I thought the elements didn't work last time."_

_" They didn't. But someone else save you and ever pony else at Cantorlot."_

_" Who?"_

_" His name is B..."_

"**AHHHHHH!"**

Our attention was quickly turned back to Ben. He was fling out of control everywhere. Trying to get the substance off.

**"W-WHAT IS THIS STUFF!?"**

_"Heheheha allow me to show my newest abilities. Curtisy of the Dark Spark. Dark Slime. My very blood. Infused with the powers of the spark."_

_" The blood of evil and death. Able to turn the brightest of hearts to the darkest shadows."_

_" And right now... it's baring its way to your very matrix. You will be consumed by death and nothing will stop me."_

_"HehehehehehHAHAHAHA!"_

**"N-NO!"**

As Ben continued to fight of the slime Black had brought his hands up above his head. Slamming them down on Ben. The force was so great it sent him crashing into the ground.

**"**groans**"**

_"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _Twilight shouts out.

_"Oh? And who's going to stop me?"_

_" US!" _We all shout in unison.

_" Your not alone."_ A familiar voice comes from behind us. Walking up to us was Shining, Cadence and Nightmare.

_" What I thought you..."_

_" Belive us auntie shes changed."_

_" Oh this is too good. You ponies think you can stop a god."_

_" You have no idea what I can do."_

_" OH YEAH TOUGH GUY! LETS SEE YOU TRY US!" _

_" If you want."_ He says quickly swinging his hand down. Barely missing the 6.

_" Quick little vermin you are."_

_" I'LL GIVE THIS ONE WARNING." _I yell in my highest voice.

_" LEAVE NOW. OR FACE OUR POWER!"_

_" And what do you have to compare to me."_

_" NOW"_ Twilight shouts.

Standing in their formation they concentrate their powers. Soon a ring of rainbow colors form around them as the power becomes stronger and stronger. Spinning even faster.

_"What... what is that..."_

_" THE ELEMENT OF HARMONY!"_

At that a power beam shots out the enter of the ring. Blacks eyes widened at the beam as it came into contact.

_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

In a brief second the beam dies down. The ring disappears as the girls land back on the ground. Looking back at the large smoke cloud we smirk at the fact that we had beaten him.

That wasn't the case.

_"AHHHH! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THAT!"_

_"H-how are you still alive...?"_

_"Fouls I've battle with against the power of the Guardians. You think that your magic can stop me?!"_

_" NOW DIE!" _He yells firing a large purple beam.

**" NOT ON MY WATCH." **Ben yells jumping up and literally. Against all odds slices the beam in half.

_" You never quit don't you Benjamin. And you wonder why you were chosen to stop me."_

_" Leave... NOW."_

Black looked down at Ben with a a hint of rage. Then turning back to us. The elements alone did a number to him but if Me and the others unleashed our power with Ben he wouldn't stand a chance.

_" This isn't over Benjamin. You have only delayed the future."_ At those words he vanishes in a flash of black light.

**" Until the End of the beginning..." **He says just loud enough for us to hear him.

" ALERT! DNA CRITICAL. STASSIS SLEEP ACTIVATED IN 30 SECONDS!"

_"Ben what does that mean?"_

_"Stassis Sleep?"_

" 15 SECONDS!"

**"When darkness falls upon the stars. One soul shall shine the light to purge the dark for all."** He says turning around to us.

"STASSIS SLEEP LOCKED!"

At that moment he seemed to become dizzy. Until one last step made him fall on his back. I quickly rush to his side and hold his head up.

_"Ben can you hear me? Ben?"_

Remembering what he did in the city I lift his head up so that I could reach behind him and find the switch.

_'Come on...come on. There you are.'_

At the loud hiss I carefully unhook and take of his helmet. But something inside me cracked when I saw is face. Bruises, scars and trails of blood was all over his.

_"Is-is he alright." _Fluttershy shuddered.

_" He's alive. But hurt."_

_"Oh my what is that?" _Luna ask over my shoulder.

_"This is Ben. He helped defend Cantorlot, stop Nightmare and even freed you."_

_" But what was that thing..."_

_" What did Ben call it?... Black."_

_" But who or what was it. And why did it seem like him and Ben have a history."_

_" I don't know but for now let's get Ben back to Cantorlot. When he wakes up we could ask him."_

_" Could?"_

_" Well Lulu... lets say he is a hard head when it comes to things."_

* * *

><p>( Authors note: BIGGEST...FUCKEN...CHAPTER... EVER!)<p> 


	5. Talking to Gods (Updated)

Talking to Gods

* * *

><p>Darkness...<p>

That was everything I could see. I was just here floating through space. Just... drifting away. But my mind was at center. I had just saved the lives of others and most likely put the faith of the universe on the line.

Dark Slime... The blood that runs in the depths of the Dark Spark. The substance alone was deadly. A single drop could turn the strongest of light hearts to the darkest of shadows. Corrupting the mind to be a symbol of death. But yet... I survive.

Just bearly.

The level of DNA damage taken was above critical but not death. Now being in I'm in this deep sleep as my body continues to heal itself.

Leaving my mind to wonder...

**" Why do I go through this..."**

**" Why do I have to be the one to save everyone...?"**

**" I watch them die when I just heal and move on."**

**" If my propose was to stop Black... then what is the propose for going through hell every day of my life...?"**

****sigh****

_"Because..." _A loud echoing voice said bring me out of my thoughts.

**"What? Who's there?"**

_" Do not be threatened Benjamin. We are but the ones who gave you these powers."_

**" Wait... you're the..."**

**" Guardians...?!"**

* * *

><p>One week...<p>

It's now been one week since the war had ended. Most of the citizens in the city have already begun to rebuild and clean up. Guards were placed throughout the city to make sure any remaining Nightmares where captured or killed.

After Nightmare Moon was... reformed we had taken no risk of her. After hours of tests Twilight had come to the conclusion that Nightmare Moon was purified of the darkness. This did bring a little happiness to my heart to see some pony be completely turned from the dark side. It was more enjoyable to finally have my sister Luna back. But for the short time keeping the world of Nightmare in the castle was hard to hold.

And then theres Ben.

Despite being here for hours he had done things that I wouldn't be able to preform or think of doing. I was grateful for him to save Cantorlot but to return my sister and 'stop' Moon was another but questions are everywhere.

Why was he here. Where did he come from. How does he have such powers and who... or what was this thing called Black.

The memory of it alone was horrifying. The red shot eyes with nothing but darkness as its body...

Luna has been just as curious as me and Twilight. She's tried to ask/study him ever since he said he was a human. But being in a deep sleep it proved to be hard. At first she had attempted to study his equipment. But it all... disappeared.

We had found that it had been sent back to the object on his wrist that looks like a large blue and sliver techno watch. When he was out of the armor we finally got a good look at him.

To the normal eye he was just the normal joe. Wearing a navy blue t-shirt. Black sweat pants with blue and white stripes going down the legs. What was weird was his jacket. It was something like an off duty soldier would wear. Several pockets, patches and even a name tag with the word 'STORM' across it. His body was one quite different. He had no tail nor cutie mark. His mane was a brownish black that was spiked in the front and flattened out on the sides and back. He lacked in fur except a thin layer on his arms and a shadow start of a beard.

Judging by normal stallions here I would expect he was about 35-36. But what he and Black had stated was thousands of years. How many is a good question.

One that I hope we get the answer to once he awakens.

* * *

><p><strong>"B-but how is this possible?"<strong>

**" Is this real... or is it just inside my head."**

_"We are indeed real Benjamin. Force our life force still exists in your matrix."_

**" But way are you or am I here?"**

_" It is because you have come to question destiny."_

**" You don't got a argument on that. Why... why was I given this weight?"**

_" You were not given Ben. But chosen."_

**" For what propose. When I got your powers I thought it was to stop Black. Not fight him to the end of time."**

_"You are not the only one to ask that."_ A female voice said.

_" Others in the past have also gone through this hardship. Each with their loses and victories. But you Benjamin. You hae done more than any of the past barers."_

_" Indeed. Because right now there are others who are carrying a weight of their own."_

**" Wait a minute... I've heard that voice before... Your Primus." **

**"The transformers god." **

_"Yes. But this was what I was before. I am curtain that you are quite familiar with the Matrix of Leadership?"_

**" Of course. My closes friend Optimus Prime carries it within him."**

_" Indeed. Did he tell you the reason how he got it."_

**" I can recall the story. It was in the darkest of hours when the you... the core of the planet was ding. Prime went there to remove the sickness but was confronted by Primus. He gave a fragment of his spark to keep alive so that one day Cybertron would come out of the dark age."**

_"You know your history. But do you know that true origin of the Matrix?"_

_" He knows. He just doesn't want to tell."_

_" Very well then. You are the all but known for when and how you got your matrix. But before there was yours there was others."_

_" From the time Black had spread his dark throughout the universe we were all but what stood in his way. For eons. the balance of power shifted. Until we joined our powers together."_

_"The first matrix. But there was a problem. None of us could control its power. Until the unexpected happened. It gave itself to a normal being. Once giving the power to see the threat he battled against Black until his end. Returning ours powers."_

_" But the time of peace was short-lived. When he returned we had turned back to the barer for help. But it didn't respond to him. Because of our powers it had reformed its own energy in which was giving to a new barer."_

**" And for generations the matrix was passed down to the next worthy of holding such power. But since the power was different it had to call to one different."**

_" Yes. It wasn't until the great battle had taken place. We had to deaf our own strength to gather all the power of the past to send Black into the internal void. After vanquishing him the power was separated among us._

**" And some of that power went into the Matrix of Leadership." **

_" For nearly two billion years peace and order rained dominate. It wasn't until he attacked Earth."_

_" But for once we feared this would not turn to victory. Over time he had grown stronger. From the evil of other worlds."_

_"Our defeat was all but the enviable. Until... you came."_

**" But that's the thing. Why did it choose me? And not a police officer or soldier?"**

_"Benjamin. Our powers can be controlled or random. To choose a new barer. It had seen a bright light inside you. With our power and the combined power of the matrixes of the past you were able to do something that all, even we couldn't do."_

_" Give Black a reason to run."_

_" You may have thought that we had given our lives to the matrix but the that is not the truth. We have traveled through out every inch of space and every second of time."_

_" Indeed. For some time after we continued to watch over you. Seing you explore new places. At this time we saw it fit for you to no longer need the matrix. But over time you began unlocking more. More than we would have thought."_

**" But why do I go through so much. Only for it to happen again and again."**

_" Because the power of both of you have merged to a point where you are tied together. No one but you can kill him and nobody but him can kill you."_

**"But I've died dozens of times from him."**

_" True but the reason you do not pass is because destiny has yet to reach its moment. And now it has."_

**" What. Him getting the Dark Spark and turning another peaceful planet to dust."**

_" Ben. In time you will unlock secrets. Ones that would change the history and lives of this world. Universe and dimensions..."_

**" Wait! I need to know."**

**" When me and Black engage our final battle what happens to both of us?"**

_" We do not know what your faith is. Only you can make the choices to create it. Because... When the time for an End is near. It will be the start of the beginning..."_

**"WAIT!"**

Soon their forms began to fade out. The space soon began to go blank as the light of the stars became brighter until it finally in cased me in a white light. With a familiar sound in the back drop.

"STASSIS SLEEP: OPENED."

* * *

><p><em><strong>'The Sun light... who in god's name turned it on?' <strong>_I groan as I slowly opened my eyes.

I felt numb. I had a huge head ache, my left leg was sore, and my chest was pounding. But the memories came flooding back. Taking the insane blow from Black in the head wasn't going away any normal painkillers.

After finally getting my eyes adjusted to the light I was able to view mt surroundings. I was in a fairly large bed room of some kind. The walls were painted a shaded white-gold color with pink-red high lights on the supports. Looking down I saw I was in a bed. Covered with royal purple and...silk blankets?... Really its real silk?!

The feeling was a little nice but something was off. I could feel more skin then there was to. Carefully I reach up and pull the blankets down to my waist. Showing my exposed chest. Black lines ran across the top center of my chest, mainly because its my body's version of a chest plate to cover and house the matrix.

Looking down I had notice that at watch was glowing. Lifting it up to eye level I turned the main dialer plate. The Armitron is my ace in the hole. Having everything I need. It was modeled after a watch similar to it called the Ultimatrix. But instead this was Blue and sliver with black high lights.

" CODE: 1019637 DNA REPAIRS COMPLETE OF UNKNOWN ELEMENT.

CODE NAME: DARK SLIME. DNA STRUCTURE WEAKNED AT 15%. TIME TILL FULL REPAIRS: 10 HOURS."

Now that was just great. And what made it even better? I went and checked the time scale I was in Stassis Sleep.

1 week...

The slime was so much it had put me in stassis lock for a week? I guess I need to be more careful when dealing with this new stuff.

Now that I was caught up on some stuff. The next thing came into mind. My leg.

Lifting the blanket up more I used my right leg to kick it down to my ankles. Thank god I still had pants on. But that was when I notice something. Lifting my left pant leg up I saw that it was wrapped in a large layer of bandages.

Grinting under the pain I swing my legs over the side. What was strange was by now the repairs would have taken care of it. Carefully I leaned forward on my feet. After being asleep for a week my legs would have lost their motor strength but the task was at hand. Figure out where the hell am I.

Steady I shuffled my way towards the door.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>Finally I reach the door. But I felt like I was about to collapse do to lack of energy. Right before I was able to grab the handle my left leg finally buckles. Making me hit my back off the door hard. I started to feel dizzy again. But I was wanting to get out of here. But the sound of the door opening was a little timely.<p>

_" Woah hold it there partner." _I female voice said lifting me up.

Looking at the person helping me help I was able to get a good look. She had a deep orange coat. Blond hair tied back into a pony tail topped off with a cowboy hat. Wearing an orange and white checkered jacket with a white T and blue jeans she looked a lot like a worker from a farm.

**" W-where am I..." **I ask when trying to stay away.

_" Easy there fella. You need to save your strength. Lets get you back into y'er bed." _She said slowly walking me back. Carefully I lay back down as she covered me back up.

_" Now you ah stay here and get some sleep. I'll go get the others." _She said turning towards the door.

**" Wait... what's your name...?"** I ask before letting sleep take me.

_" Applejack partner." _

That was the last thing a heard before the sound of the door lock clicking shut.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure he was awake? He's still out cold..."<em>

_" I darn told ya he was up and trying to get out the door..."_

_"Maybe he just dozed off. He must be very weak after the past week..."_

_" How about I try. I've yet to meet him..."_

_" Alright Lulu..."_

_"Go ahead..."_

_" Ben? Can you wake up?"_ A smooth voice said making me open my eyes some. They were met with two purl blue orbs. Behind the sea of eye light was a flowing enchanted mane styled after a blue night sky. Along with it all was covered in a mix of night and navy blue fur.

_" Well hello there sleepy head."_

**" Hey..."** I said not knowing what else to say.

_"How do you feel?"_

**" Like a freight train going 700 miles per hour hit me in the head."** I said rubbing my fore head.

_" I wouldn't doubt it. You did a lot a week ago."_

_" I've read about some tales and fiction stories of great beings with powers like gods. But your something completely different"_ The purple alicorn said.

_"Yeah..."_

For a moment we just sat there quiet. Eyeing each other. Until one had finally looked up.

_" Well since there's nothing bad happening I suppose this is a good time to explain us to each other."_

**" I guess there's no argument there. But first tell your side of the story so that I can at least get the basics down.**

_" Very well."_ The white alicorn said standing up.

_" I guess that from before we already know each other but allow me start over. I am Princess Celestia. Co-ruler of Equestria and goddess of the Sun. This is my sister Princess Luna. The other co-ruler and the goddess of the Moon."_

_"_** Wait... Sun, Moon. You're the planet's main celestial system. Day and Night."**

_" Indeed. You got that on your first guess?"_

**" Well... no. I've visited many worlds that have the same system. Some like this when others... no so much."**

_" Interesting. Well continuing this is my niece Princess Cadence. Goddess of Love and ruler of the Crystal Empire."_

_" Hello there."_

_" Next is Shining Armor. Captain of the my royal guard and soldiers."_

**" Well from one soldier to another."** I said sitting up right.

**" I salute you."** I said doing the hand gesture.

_" Thats kind of you."_ He with a salute in return.

_" And now I guess I can let the others talk your ears off."_ She said with a little humor.

At that 6 of them stepped forward. One being the farmer. A runner or sports kind of person. A cook. A designer. Scientist with a hint of a princess. And the other a care taker.

_" Well I guess since you've met me earlier I'll start. The names Applejack. I'm a hard work and willing to help any pony in need. Element of Honesty."_

_" I'm the one and the only Rainbow Dash. Fastest flyer in Equestria. And can make anything cooler by 20%. Element of Loyalty."_

_" Fastest? Well... I can tell that me and you are going to have to do a little race some time."_

_" OH YOUR SO ON!" _She said stepping back letting the next one go.

_" HIIMPINKIEPIE I'M A..."_

**"...WAIT!" **I shout out before becoming brain-dead.

**" Alright start over again. And this time a little slower."**

_" Alrighty. My name is Pinkie Pie. I'm Equestria's best party planner and will do anything to make any pony smile away. Element of Laughter."_

_" I'm Rarity..."_

**" I can tell you do some fancy stuff because the name alone is worth a pretty penny."**

At that moment she lets out a deep blush.

_" Well... thank you darling. I'm a fashion designer. I can create some of the finest items made by hand and belive me when I say this. Don't get on my bad side at times."_

**" Point taken."**

_" And am the Element of Generosity."_

_" I'm... Fluttershy..."_

**" What?"**

_" I'm... Fluttershy..."_ She said this time a little louder to here.

**" I can tell that the name says it all."** I said with a little chuck. At that comment it must of lightened her up because she even let out a giggle.

_" I'm the Element of Kindness. I your ever in the need of some pony to talk to when in sad times. I'm the mare to help."_

Now that the 5 had gone their turns the last one was up. But with the look of excitement. And seemed to get closer to present her self.

_" Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Element of Magic. And if you could tell from the sound of my voice and look I'm a little exited and curious. It's not that much time when you meet some thing from another world with incredible abilities."_

**" You want to know something. Your not the first to say that. Hell, I'll bet $50 on you and my friend Egon to who ever can complete a particle theory first."**

**" But now I can see that there is still one left." **I said pointing towards Nightmare Moon sitting in the back.

_" Well. I guess that you already know her name. Nightmare Moon."_ Celestia said gesturing Nightmare to come forward.

The look of nervous and fear was on her face. Like she didn't want to be near me.

_" Please excuse her. Shes been acting weird ever since you... did what ever to her."_

**" I reformed her. Removing every ounce of evil out of her body and mind. Ones that go under such process tend to have a little fear after wards because of the sudden reality check."**

_" Yes well... I do have to ask."_

_" When the elements stop her before she was cast away from Luna. But yet remained a spiritual form until she to possession of Luna's body. So how come when you removed all the evil out of them it well... split them apart?"_

**" It's something that has happened on ocassitions. Where there's really two different souls in one body. Since both her and Luna was their own minds the only way for both of them to survive was to remove one from the other. Half of Luna's body is Nightmares and half of Nightmares body is Luna's."**

_" But the way it looked. You were placing your energy in her and her energy into you."_

**" Indeed I was. In order for a reformation to properly work I must absorb the negative energy and replace it with positive. Though looks don't change powers and personalities do."**

_" I guess that's why I don't feel anger..."_ Nightmare said with the tone of piecing it together.

_" Unlike the elements you had taken the reasons why I was evil. Why I was angry and out for revenge. I just... don't know what to do."_

_" It's like I've been given another chance at life."_

**" The powers of the Matrix can change lives forever. After it's worked what it can do its up to the person to choose their new paths to take."**

_" I just don't know how I can ever thank you."_

**" It's what I do. I take in no repays or debt to anyone. It's rather I'm in their debt or no one is."**

_" When then... allow me to be the first." _She says leaning down.

Before I knew what hit me I felt the warm feeling of lips on my cheeks. I had let out the biggest blush that I had turned tomato red. After about a second she pulls away as I look at her with udder shock.

_" I guess that can make us even."_

_" And to ever pony. This doesn't leave this room or I will make you have a real living nightmare."_

They all nod in agreement.

**" Okay... just to get facts straight. Don't... and this goes for everyone on this planet. Do that again."**

_" Why? To embarrassed?"_

**" No. I've had this happen before. And later it all goes down hill so fast that someone ends up getting shot at."**

**" One time it happened to me and I got shot in the foot... I think the scar is still there?" **I said raising the blanket to check.

**" Yep. Even after 600 years it's still there."**

_" Well I guess this is the time where you tell us your story."_

**" The whole thing to fully understand or short story to think about stuff?"**

_" Whole."_ They all say in unison.

**" Well... to start it out for those who don't know my name is Ben."**

**" Benjamin Storm. I'm a human being from the planet and dimension of Earth. Leader of the Raiders and barer of the Matrix."**

_" Wait... what do you mean Dimension? Who are the Raiders and whats the Matrix? You've talk a lot about it when something came up."_

**" Well I'm about to tell you."**

( This part right here is a rewrite of the 'Origins' of the Matrix and how Ben came to be. This goes from the beginning all the way past the current time of DH2 and has spoilers of the future and DH3. Then again this whole thing is a spoiler to DH2/3.)

**" Long ago. At the beginning of time there was harmony and chaos. And the Guardians..."**

_" Whos the Guardians?"_

**"Please hold all questions after the story."**

**" In the time of chaos harmony was on the verge of finally collapsing. Until they came. Beings from the future of other universes, the original 16 Guardians protected those in the need of aid. Using the powers that had made them gods they fought the darkness and replaced it with order."**

**" The Guardians contained beings of world known to unknown and still do today."**

**" A few of their names was Quintus the Brave. Airess the Wise. Titus the Strong. Primus the Honor. Bankuim the Speed. Sconess the Heart... Each with their own powers of different forms of power."**

**" The leader. Falconis the Power had united the powers of the Guardians to balance the order of the universe. But there was one guardian who had been taken away and fueled by the darkness.**

**Blackousconus."**

**" During the early time of the Guardians they would purge evil from the beings of the worlds they traveled to to help rid the evil. But over time a problem began to build. Overtime they would destroy or remove the negative force and replace it. But at a heavy cost on Blackousconus."**

**" The more they removed the more he gained. Slowly the evil forces they fought to stop began over taking his mind. Eating away the reasons for his deeds. It wasn't until he confronted Falconis of the growing problem."**

**"Watching his closes friend falling to the darkness Falconis created a relic to store the power. The Dark Spark. With most of the dark energy removed from Blackousconus. But the threat only grew. Because of the Dark Spark the threat of high-level evil to take and unleash it's power grew. And as more energy was collected inside Black began to reconsider his propose."**

**"With so much dark energy he could over through this siblings and rule the stars. But Falconis saw what he had intended to do and took battle."**

**" From that day forth a new god was created. Black. The god of all Evil and Death. Greifing over the loss someone he at times called brother Falconis and the others took battle and banished Black. Peace was thought to be returned until...**

**" It happened. Black. Had gone to the beginning of time and spread his power in the young dimension. Knowing that he would never stop. The Guardians gathered in the universe that is widely known as Dimension 1. The unverse that had started the event called the Space War. But this time... it was different."**

**" Because of being a universe made with more evil than the others the Guardians had to joined their powers to super charge them. As a result a new relic was created. The opposite of the Dark Spark. The Matrix."**

**" Harnessing power of each guardian and beyond Falconis had defeated Black to the core. When he was about to take the final blow to Black he reached his hand into his chest and ripped out the Spark. After throwing it into space he had sent Black to the darkest of voids."**

**" For about 2.8 billions of years peace was rule. But... being made with darkness Black's return was all but curtain. Upon renewing their conflict a potentially devastating problem hit. The Matrix wouldn't work. It didn't call to any of the Guardians. But another being. A normal being who just went about their day like everyone else."**

**" Once they had found this being they began describing and teaching him about the matrix. Because of this he had pushed back the evil force of his power."**

**" For several thousands of years he carried the Matrix inside him. Watching the way the life was the Guardians saw it fit to have him give back the Matrix so that he could live his life-like normal again. "**

**" Now it's the year 3.5 billion evil was now at an all time high. Not only in dimension 1. But trillions of others. Black was scaring his way through space and time. When the guardians had realized that they would need to be at their fullest strength they turned back to the barer. Because of its power the Matrix can allow the barer to live like an immortal. Come back from near death and heal wounds. But the time he was away from the Matrix had let it all go making him age till death. On his death-bed they represented the Matrix to him. But like Falconis the second time it did not respond to him."**

**" At the moment of his death the Matrix was launched into space in search of the new barer. Over time the balance of power of Light and Darkness shifted many times. Some barers lived for millions of years. When others tragically never last for their normal life span."**

**" But at the most dire of times. The last Matrix Barer... vanished. Leaving just the Matrix itself floating in space. Black saw that it was because the Guardians had pushed their beliefs to the tipping point and caused him to be over taken by power. Hoping that this was the time that he had finally gotten victory he opened a rip through time and space."**

**" Not willing to give up in defeat the Guardians took chase."**

**" Which lead them to the planet of Earth."**

( The time of year does not affect the time of real time events. In a away the real year would be 2012-14 and all events from 1987 to 2014 have already happened. So in this time '2002' the president is Obama or the fact of MLP season 5 in yet to start. The age of Ben has also been changed to help add more 'modern' time.)

**" And now this is where my story comes in. It's the year 2002. It was a normal day like any other. I was just a normal 11 year old boy who got up in the morning. Went to school. Come back and do it again every week."**

**" But this day... forever changed me."**

**" Black had made his way to Earth. Bound to show the universe that he his the only God. Once he had arrived to Earth he began a devastating rampage. Said rampage was even marching its way to my home town of Greenville. But we didn't know what happened before it hit us. Half of the town was already going down to the ground. But that's when they finally arrived. 15 huge god like beings fell from the sky and took battle."**

**" After 14 of the 15 were too weak to fight the table had turned to Black and Falconis. But because of Earth's deadly history Black was able to super charge him self. Throwing harder, more powerful blows at the leader. Until one had made a live ending hit."**

**" Falconis was stabbed clean through his heart multiple times. White energy that was his blood began to pour on to the torn ground until the most unexpected and welcoming sign came. His energy, along with the others had begun to pulse. This was the sign of when a Matrix was to be created. But seeing Black kill their leader and brother they saw that they had to give it everything they had."**

**" Merging every ounce of their energy to their life force they poured it into the new relic. But this one was different. It had no main element. But a combination of literally everything from the past to the possible future."**

**" The Matrix of Universal Power."**

**" Despite the incredible strength of its power it was not the reason why it was shocking to all. But it's new barer. A human boy. By the name Benjamin Storm..." **

At that moment their faces finally dropped and eyes widened. It wasn't every day you tell a story like this. Let alone be in the continuing it.

_"Ben... I-I...d-don't know what to ask. So much... just so, so much to happen in order for just us to exist..." _Celestia shuddered.

**" Well that's just how I got the Matrix. Do you want to hear what I do, how I do it and why I'm here?"**

_" Well absolutely. But I think now is a good time to take a break. My internal clock keeps saying its launch time so how about we head down to the dining hall."_

_" Me and Applejack could help walk you down. Since your leg is still a bit beat up."_ Rainbow Dash said pointing to Apple.

**" Well I could use some fuel in the tank after about 2 months."**

_" Then its settled. Lets all go."_

**" Umm... question. I know this is a little embarrassing but... where are the rest of my cloths? Cause last time I didn't have armor on I know I had my lucky-J and a blue shirt."**

_" Oh well after we had gotten you here and your armor was off we had taken everything off and gave them to Rarity to fix up."_

**" Please tell me you didn't..."**

_"No we did not take your undergarments to. But after two days she was able to get them cleaned."_

_" Here you do darling."_ Rarity side walking over caring a jacket and shirt in her hands.

_" I figured I would get you into something nice."_ She said unfolding the black jacket. It was something I thought I would never see. It was almost brand new. Everything on it was restiched and cleaned. Even the portal symbol on the sleeves that was the Raider's badge was like the day I sowed it on.

**"Wow... I haven't seen it look this good in years... thanks."**

_" Oh it's no problem, honest."_

As I swung me legs back over the bed I lifted my arms up to get the shirt on. I could tell that they were looking at me. I wasn't in the word 'buff' but I was a hell of a lot stronger than I looked. After getting on my jacket Dash and Apple walk over and wrapped their arms behind me for support. Even without the power suit making me a foot taller than I really am. I stood easily 4 inches taller than Applejack, which guessing by the others was as the tallest the mares here can get. I was just an inch difference to Celestia, Luna 2 inches, and Cadence 3.

**" You guys sure you can carry me?"**

_" Belive us partner we've carried heavier." _

At that we all head out towards the dining hall. Me hoping on mostly one leg didn't help the trip. As we made our ways through the castle I was taken back by how much had changed. From what it was a week ago. But now it looked like it never had battle. Taking a mental note I wanted to know.

**" Hey is there a window or something nearby?"** I ask the group. Celestia turns around to answer.

_" Theres a few up ahead. Why?"_

**" I just want to see what the city looks like right now."**

_" Well they're just up ahead."_

In a few moments we come to a line of windows looking down at the town below. Last time I saw it about 60% of it was destroyed. Now it was just the outer parts near the wall.

_" It is quite impressive. Despite what happens we always rebuild back." _Luna said standing beside me.

**" You can say that again. It would take months to get this far by natural construction. But 3 minutes with a Building Patch."**

_" What's a building patch?"_

**" I'll tell you guys later. But for now lets continue." **

A few minutes past and yet we still didn't get there yet. I was surprised by how many stuff there was. Mostly in the form of guards at every door. When ever we would walk past they would give me confused looks or just stare. But when ever we would past I would catch in the corner of my eye some of them sulating.

It kinda felt like Enterprise and Iacon. With all the soldiers through out the cities they would sulate in the event of a high rank within the area.

_" I can tell they like you already."_ Applejack states making me shake off my thoughts.

" **What?"**

_" The guards. They been giving you sulates since we left the room."_

**" Yeah... why have they? From what happen on the first day I would expect them to be all angry, disgusted at an unknown alien or very strict."**

_" Well after we got back to Cantorlot they were literally begging for the Princess to put you on the ground and allow them to get rid of you. It did tick off her, Luna, Rarity and us but after she gotten you in the castle she explained what happened to every guard. Some of them were in disbelief when others thought it was a big lie."_

**" Oh... I can promise them this... it is all real all right."**

* * *

><p>Soon we finally arrive at the dining hall. It made my grand hallway is Enterprise look like a storage unit. What was a like strange was the fact that the table was a large circle and not like the normal long royal tables. Carefully RD and AJ placed me down in a seat as they went to theirs. Before I could get comfortable I feel the touch of fur and hair on each side. Turning I was a little surprised and embarrassed. Both Celestia and Luna was on my right and left sides just about a foot and a half away. When I looked at them with the face of 'What the hell are you doing...?' they would just smile.<p>

_"Ben I do know that this will be a little gorsum for us but... what do humans eat?"_

**" Well before you guys go blowing it up about it I would want to tell that I know ponies are herbivores. We humans are Omnivores and yes we eat meat. But because of going to different worlds I had to get used to eating a lot of different foods."**

_" Like what?"_

**" Would you believe me if I told you I drank lava a few times and didn't die nor get burnt?"**

At the sound of that all theirs faces dropped again.

_" Ben... how can you..."_

**" Believe me Twilight. There's a lot more to me then you all or anyone thinks..."**


	6. The Unexpecting Encounters

( Contains more DH# spoilers, more origins and slite sexually content.)

The Unexpected Encounter

* * *

><p>As we were sitting down at the table I still couldn't get what Falconis had said. <em>'When the time for an End is near. It will be the start of the Beginning...'<em>

Those words just clawed at my brain. Repeating like a broken record. The frase itself rings some bells. Like the times when a planet was on the verge of being destroyed and I completely fixed it. The end is the beginning.

But the way he said it. It was more like he was talking souly about me and Black. I know what happens when positive and negative powers go against each other. But this is the Matrix of Power vs. The Dark Spark. At the start if they were to meet it would cause an explosion that could reshape 1/3 of the universe. Now we both have gotten stronger than before. If the true power of both matrixes was to be unleashed it could start a chain reaction. One that could destroy and possible create a mini...

_"Ben are you okay?"_ Luna asks shaking my arm a little to get me attention.

**" What? Oh. yeah. Just thinking about some important stuff."**

_" Okay. I hope a fruit salad with some soup and toast would be a good start at least getting your energy back."_

**" Hell you could have just given me an apple or banana and I would last for days."**

_" Well we still have a good ten minutes until our food comes. Might as well continue you story."_

_" Wait! Let me get my paper."_

_" Twi are you really writing this down?"_

_" I've written everything down since the day we got Ben here Apple."_

_" Let how about you go get Spike. He might get a good kick out of the story."_

_" I'll send him this letter." _She shes rolling a scroll up. In a quickly glow of her horn it vanishes.

**" Teleportation."**

**" Even though it's not from tech its always useful when done right."**

_" Indeed. Its one of the most basic spells Unicorns or Alicorns can learn."_

**" Yeah about that how come I've only met the 4...5 of you? Isn't there more of you?"**

_" There was... but over time our numbers fell. Me, Luna are natural born. Nightmare was made one because of being a part of Luna. Cadence used to be a Pegasus but was later turned. Twilight was a unicorn." _

**" So the 5 remaining beings of their species... I know how that feels."**

_" I thought there was other humans?"_

**" There is. On my original planet there was 7 billion. On my current planet there's over 2.3 trillion. Then again this is also humanoid beings. You guys fit the bill really**."

_"...Are you sure it won't try to eat me Twi?" _A male voice said coming from the door.

_" He won't Spike. He's friendly and kind."_

_" Alright."_

At that I had taken the note to see who it was. Standing because Twilight was a teen. But he only went just below her shoulders. But that was surprising was that he had the looks of more reptilian than pony.

His skin. Or in this case scales was a shaded down pink color. Like green spikes came out of his head that I could guess served as hair. He was wearing a dark grass green shirt with a violet purple sweat shirt that was a little to small for him with blue jeans. In a way... he reminded me of my younger self.

_" Ben I would like to introduce my best friend and number one assistant Spike."_

At that I get up and walk over to them. Spikes facial expressions dropped as I stood just a foot away from him. Seing that my size might have been a little much to take in I bent down so that I was standing on my knee and left leg without putting too much pain on it.

_" Well Spike I must say its nice to met a dragon that doesn't try to eat me at first sight." _I said with a chuck when extending my hand out. Slowly he reached out his claw and grasped my hand.

_" It's... nice to meet you to Ben."_

_" Well now that we're all here let's get the story ball rolling."_ Twilight said gesturing Spike to come sit with her. As I did the same.

_" Well we still got 6 minutes. Shall we listen to a story for the ages?" _Luna asked rolling her eyes.

**" Well... you all know how I got the matrix. Me and Black had taken battle. I didn't even have the matrix for 2 minutes and already I had the power of some one that would have used it for 5 years. The battle it self was quicker. It was at the last point where Black was nearly at his own point of death. Rage,anger and other emotions was fogging my mind. I remember standing on his chest with a large energy blade. Eyeing down the god. "**

**" But I should have known what he meant by futures destiny. He had unleashed a insanely power shock through me. Making me lose my powers and knocking me cold. At that moment Black fled into space."**

**" For two years after the event Earth had slowly began to rebuild and memorialize the attack. Dubed 'The Great Space Attack'. I was beginning my second year of middle school. With the matrix still in my chest my parents saw it fit to keep me home as much as possible to avoid conflicts. It is here and when I did things that man kind of any type couldn't do."**

**" Because of the matrix it enhanced my thoughts. It had taken me to an alternate reality. One where Earth was nothing but a planet. No life, buildings nothing... Until I thought hard about something. A skyscraper called the Empire State Building. It built it self out of nothing. And when I thought about tearing it down."**

**" It soon hit me. It was like the video game called Sim City. Where you can build and manage the city of your dreams. But this wasn't a dream."**

**" For some time I changed the way this world was. And at time mixed it with my Earth. And of course names this planet Earth 2 and Dimension 2. At times I would go to a town I had made to serve as my out side home. The town was named Junction City because it was ment to act like a connection to everyone on the planet. But things began to bother me. At times the matrix would glow a deep pure white. Whiter than Celestia's fur right now."**

**" Visions of Black invaded my dreams at night. So I began construction of a device that could help me in the time of battle. The mark one power suit. The only real armor it had was the helmet and chest plate."**

**" But one problem was staked down. Where was Black and what do I do. The answer was more shocking than anything. I had gone to another dimension. This wasn't like an alternate Earth but an alternate Universe."**

**" Over time I began exploring these worlds. Learning more than I did know about them. Because of me exploring these worlds it had opened up a flood of explores to Earth 2. Quickly the population began to build from its 7 billion to 20 billion in 30 years."**

**" Soon I began to grow older and older. The average human life span is a max 70-80 years. 90-100 if you're a lucky bastard. Despite my age, look and abilities I just lived on. Staying in my 30-year-old look. But when I had turned 250 I began under standing more about the matrix."**

**" How I can be injured to death and live, grow old but stay young. It was a dream and a nightmare. I began to lose close friends and family. Though the ones in dimension 2 would die and come back to life after time I started to feel lonely."**

**" It wasn't until I had found out that two people had gone here to E.2. My brother Devin and my sister Lisa. They had helped cop with the stress. Until he came back."**

**" Earth 2 was in shambles. Other dimensions feared that this threat was the real end. Until I proved them wrong. Using my new abilities and weapons I fought for every soul on the planet and the 30 next door."**

**" When it was all said and done, Black returning to space it hit me. He was never going to stop. He attacked twice and is no doubly going to again and again. Vowing to put an end to his threat I gave chase. Traveling across space and time. Growing in strength, knowledge and friends. When some worlds would be in the need of help I would stop my chase and aid in the cause of peace."**

**" My words ' I fight for Peace and Freedom for everyone in the time of need.' still read strong. After many battles my brother and sister had thought of something deeply. All most everyone knew that at this rate it would be the greatest stale mate ever. And that is when the Raider came to be. A collection of warriors, soldiers and normal people willing to join my cause of Peace. Because of them the balance of power had shift towards me many, many times."**

**" After some time I had traveled to at least 400 different dimensions and 50,000 different time zones. And I was only 2,010 years old."**

**" Soon the population of Earth 2 grew to an amazing 4.3 trillion. Making me have to place cities on Earth's moon and it's neighbor planet Mars."**

**" But in the year 2114 a deadly even arose from deep space. Something that I couldn't even stop. A class A Neutron Star."**

**" It's like a black hole but with the energy of a sun around it made out of dark matter. To make matters worse was that it wasn't just one dimension but all of them. But was prepared for such an event to happened. Operation Magnus Earth. It involved us using a large space ship called The Sliver Bullet. For the four years we had left till impact. We raced around the clock to get the Ark completed."**

(Where the DH2 spoilers kick in.)

**" When the day finally came to leave all hope was nearly lost. Galvatron had led a full-scale invasion on Iacon.E. Galvatron like several millions of others in an alien species called Transformers. Robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Robots that can change isto many things, mostly in the form of cars, trucks, tanks and jets. Then there was the city sizes. Two of which is Crackconis and Metroplex."**

**"But going back to the battle Galvatron was the more evil personality of Megatron. Leader of the **_**was**_** Evil Deceptacons. After freeing Megatron from his dark prison he had agreed to a truce and with his help we got the Ark done just in time. When the final hour before take off was to start I had confronted Galvatron. We took battle."**

**" I single handle was the only thing standing between 4 trillion lives and his evil Combaticons. That was until the most unexpected event happened. Megatron came to my rescue. Me and him both had wounded Galvatron just enough to make it back to the ark. But by that time the engines was already firing off."**

**" I tried to stay with the ship with my flight suit but the force of the thrusters was so great that it even started to burn the paint off. Realizing I didn't have any other choice I flew back to Junction City. By that time the moon was already starting to be eaten away by th star. I had gone to the sight of my old head quarters, Central Tower. And retrieved a small space craft called ArkLight. It was a modified drone ship that I got and rebuilt to fit my needs of high level space travel and combat."**

**" I didn't know how I did it. But I did."**

**" When the star finally hit Earth the gravity and magnetic pull was so great paper would be useable. My ship was just barely making out of the outer atmosphere when the magnetic effects started getting to the ship. And by doing on of the smartest and stupidest things I plugged the matrix into the engines."**

**" For some time after that I followed the coordinates to Magnus Earth. And what made it better was that I was able to catch up to the Sliver Bullet and the fleet. For about 10 years we flew through space. Waiting to arrive at our new home."**

**" Once we did get there it was Sim City all over again. But this time. People and worlds wouldn't be divided by space or time. But the distance they are in miles."**

**"For years peace and order was rule here. I had but all most forgotten about Black. I start thinking where did he go."**

**"That's when the story really gets crazy. Not only did he come back. But he was stronger than the time when we had our collider battle. With his boosted in power he plunged Magnus Earth into a devastating war. His army alone brought the words Mean Little Devils to an all new level. We did everything. Fired every weapon we had down to the last paintball."**

**" 15 years... it was then when the term Internal Night was fact. Enterprise. The world capital/big brother of Junction City was the only safe place left. Everyone who could fight was there. Those who choose to try and live it out was transported to other worlds like Cybertron and Galven Prime in the solar system. Earth became planet sized grave yard."**

**" It wasn't until Black had made his most regretful mistake."**

**" When creating a planet. A shard of the matrix was placed at the very center of the core. The core is to size of Jupiter X.2. Which was 25 times bigger then the original Earth..."**

**" The true power of the Guardians was briefly shown that day. Once we had recalmed and rebuilt the planet I had vowed to chase Black till the end of time. For 30 years I've traveled across unknown space. Fighting Black every step of the way. But not without finding new worlds. I had found at least 300 in the first 10 years."**

**" At first everyone thought I had snapped. But by now they to begin discovering something dark. Because of the events at hand they began doing their own investigating. Tring to find anything that can help. Devin, Optimus and Lisa were the first to find this problem. Because the energy blast from the Matrix was so powerful it had discharged and awaken something that was thought to be destroyed."**

**" The Dark Spark"**

**" To make matters worse was the level of energy it had. Lets say this apple right here was the original level of power it had when I got the Matrix. Because of what I've done over the years it would be an apple the size of this mountain. So much raw negative energy in that relic..."**

**"If its true power was to be released it could rip apart every form of space and time. Literally the end of Space and Time."**

**" After getting this new information I had set out across the stars to find this relic. Once I would get it I would place it in the core of the blue sun Earth orbits. And Celestia before you ask how its gravity. The core is beyond the minds thought of how extreme the heat is. But at the very center its a nice 75 degrees. Outside it peeks over 9.6 million. Not even my power suit can survive it. That is where I had planned to place it."**

**" After 4 years I had traveled to the Crystal Dust constilastion. But I was to l late..."**

**" Black had already gotten hold of the Dark Spark. His powers grew to insane strength. I thought that before he could even use his powers it would rip him apart. But the one thing that stopped it from happening was him. He had used the spark before. It recognized him and his power."**

**" After being reconnected to it I was filled with emotions. Two of which is anger and despair. I had failed to stop Black from getting the Dark Spark(Anger). And if I was to fail in stopping him then the whole universe would fall and collapse under his iron fist."**

**" We engaged in battle... I had used every single weapon I had. The only ones that was effective was my gun, The Proton Pack and my sword The Light Striker. I channeled every ounce of power I could without weakening myself through them. Only causing light damage and large white scars on him."**

**" I wasn't able to stop him. If I was I would need help. More than ever. Quickly I called for backup. Using a Space Bridge they would be able to get to me in seconds. A Space Bridge is a like a universal gate way to transport matter through time and space. In a way it's a teleportor on steroids. One had opened up just outside the area of where we were. Throwing one last hit at Black I was able to knock him back some to allow me time to get to the portal before it closed."**

**" Filled with rage he was determined to finish me. He gave chase. Before we entered the portal he had latched on to me and taken through. But that was when something went wrong."**

**" Because of our powers being at such a strong strength it was effecting the portal greatly. As a result the partical flow was scrambled. Sending us to another part of space."**

**" Once out of the portal I saw that we falling towards an Earth like planet. I knew it wasn't Earth because the continents was different and it only had 1 moon. Magnus has 6. We were rapidly increasing speed. Despite this Black was still on me. Trying to claw my head off. It was until I sent a large discharged boson dart at his own face, making him let go."**

**" By now I was close enough to see the detail on the grass. At first the idea of landing in an ocean was good until I saw the only thing usable was a small lake. Because of the velocity I was going using my flight pack to fly or slow me down would ruin the wings and thrusters making the problem worse. But after using the gun I was able to redirect to land in the water."**

**" Once I had gotten out I felt exhausted. But something caught my eye. Looking off near the forest there was a strange goo, like a form of slime. I've seen all kind of slime before. This mainly had the look of Black Slime."**

**" You guys believe in ghosts? Well this stuff is extreme ghost matter. Its so pure that it can create its own ghost portals and spawn its own kinds of ghosts, crawlers and monsters. But the energy from this was different."**

**" In my work I rely on a energy scale called the M.A.E. Materical. Atmosphere. Energy. I know the name is a little sketchy but it works well. Using a number could it places objects and beings at a certain level of energy. 1A is the of a normal day flash light battery when the highest, 13Z is the level of which the Big Bang happened at. At that was the cause of the universe."**

**" Twilight I will tell you more about it later."**

**" On the scale every form of power is placed. The Matrix of Power is a pure 11T. The Matrix of Leadership is a solid 12P. Now ghost energy is different. Mainly because it can be destroyed. Black Slime is a 7H. But this new stuff I found was reading 10M. If it was Black Slime than it would have turned to its portal form."**

**" I had even taken a small sample. Maybe in time I could analyze it in some time. After collecting it I headed out and followed the trail of ooze. After walking for about a mile I came to clearing outside what looked like a town."**

**" Said town looked like a EF7 tornado went through. Buildings was leveled, burnt or just barerly standing. When I was what seemed to be the town center I came across a sign."**

**" Printed in gold letters was the words 'Welcome to Ponyville'. At the sound of me saying that I heard a loud bang. Acting on instinct I followed it to a crumbling building that looked a bit too much like a ginger bread house. Once I made it to the kitchen the noise echoed from the oven. And that when I saw a child."**

**" And the first of your species to meet me. Her name was Star Daisy. After a brief talk and fight with two Nightmare soldiers she told me about this place. 'The Safe Zone' At that she hoped on my back as we flew off. When I got closer and closer the atmosphere changed. On the ground was hundreds... thousands of them. All advancing towards the city walls. The protection and battle side started to over take me. Once I had landed and left Star run to safety I engaged the army. But not without saving and running into some faces..."**

**" Does that answer some of your questions and your story collection Twilight." **I ask looking at Twilight. At that she was still writing on a paper. On each side of her was 3 giant stacks of papers.

_"And... done. I'm really putting this in a book once I get a little more detail on things."_

**"**chuckle**"**

At that I looked around. Everyone faces was the same. disbelief and shock. What was more surprising was who else was in the room that listened. The chiefs, maids, butlers and a small group of guards stood around the table looking at me. Some guards whispered about to themselves as some just stood there.

_" I...Ben... "_ Celestia started but couldn't find the words.

_"... We can't even begin to think about that. It's so..." _Luna said before I cut her off.

**"...Crazy? That's what I thought when I first got the matrix. But quickly I began to under stand more. Because of it my knowledge grew and grew. And continues on till this minute."**

_" Ben... "_ Shining says standing up.

_" I'm the captain of the royal guard. I've seen battle and war before with several hundreds. But for you to go through all that. Since you were just 11 or so was something that... What I'm saying is... It would be an honor to serve and fight with you."_ He finishes with a salute.

I can get where this was coming from. Many warriors who have heard or seen me in battle would tell that I would continue no matter what.

**"Well.. Shining. I'm glad that you wish to help in the cause of peace and freedom. But just by staying here and protecting others is helping the cause already. When you first put on the armor you had already become a part of it."**

_" Thank you...sir..."_

**" Please... I only go by Ben. None of that sir stuff unless were on a planet like Cybertron."**

"_Well guess that talk must of worked up you hunger. Shall we eat."_ Luna said looking off to the butlers with small grins.

"_ Might as well."_

At that they walk around and start placing our food down.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>That was possibly... the best fruit salad... I've ever eaten.<p>

Maybe it was because I ate 4 servings or it was that good. But in any way we had finished up what called lunch. The girls talk upon them selves. The princesses were having tea and Shining had left to do what ever.

It was nice when the time being but I still had a task at hand. Even if this planet has the gods of Day and Night this planet won't survive. I need to take in every aspect I could get. I was on a new planet. With species that are similar to humans but are based around animals and are very under tech.

While they chatted I was able to slip out of my seat and go out the door without a noise. Soon I was back in the longs, large maze of hall ways. If I could find a door or window that lead outside then I could jump out and fly. But god knows where the exit is.

.- ( Just in case you didn't notice when ever this shows up in between text it means the point of view on characters has changed. You can mainly tell by the dialogue.)

As I sat here enjoying my cake and tea I could help but continue to think about Bens story. I know that Twilight would be up for day and night making this into a book.

_" So what do you guys think I should call it?"_ Twilight ask looking around when writing what would be the cover.

_" How about...The tales of the Universal Hero."_

_"Are you serious. Thats WHY...to long."_

_" What about A Hero for the Cause."_ Cadence said giving it a thought.

_" That could work.. but I don't think ponies would understand what it means."_

_" Well lets put what we got together."_ Luna said standing up.

_" We know that he's traveled through space,time, other worlds in thousands of dimensions. He's saved trillions if not more lives. Including ours. Has great power and a strong mind to one thing."_

_" Yes but we need a name for all of that."_

_" Well how about Dimensional Hero?"_

_" Dimensional Hero?"_

_" Well of course. It pretty much sums everything up. He's a hero to many and has gone and united worlds in other dimensions."_

_" I like it."_

_" It really does sound really awesome."_

_" I must say it really does fit him very well." _I say adding my two bits.

_" Well then its settled. Dimensional Hero." _Twilight says finishing the name.

_" There. Now I just got to do some editing and maybe more about Bens times on other planets as well.'_

_" That sound interesting. What do you think Ben?" _I ask turning to my left. Only to see an empty chair.

_" Where did he go?" _I ask looking around.

_" What the... how did he move so fast?"_

_" I don't know. Come on we need to find him before he does something."_

At that we all get up and rush out the door.

* * *

><p>My god this is the same hallway for the third time...<p>

Finding my why out of this place may seemed more like I ws being kept here. As I tried different paths and halls I couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching and following me. At time I would turn around to see if any thing was there.

You would expect a guard or maid to be around but...Nope. No one. It was like the entire castle went on lock down or something.

_"Ben..." _A low voice said making chills run down my spine.

I was thinking two things. 1. Run like hell. 2. Dial the proton pack.

Right now it was just keep walking forward. But with every step I felt the erge grow. I didn't know where I was now. My gut says that I was back where I was before and my mind is saying that I'm completely lost.

And I agree with the brain.

If I was to take a random guess I would say I as walking in the north wing of the castle. It seemed more deserted than the other parts of the castle base of how the color changes out from light to shaded/shadow.

Soon it was nothing but walls and pillars. No doors or windows, go figure...

_"Ben..." _The same voice echoed out.

On instinct I slam th watch to my GC (Game Circuit/Video Game Style) Proton Pack.

**" All right show your self!"**

**" Before I start redecorating this place."**

_" Such strong words Benjamin... if only you were a nightmare pony..."_

**" All right the level of creepiness has reached its mark." **I said walking backwards to stay aimed at the direction of the sound.

_" Theres an old saying..."_

_" Nightmare Night... Nightmare Night..."_

_" Give us something good to..."_

_**'Oh shit.'**_

_"BITE!"_

**" OH F**K" **I yell running down the hall. By now if I was a ghost or god at this moment I would of face palmed and shaken my head in shame. But I'm not. And nether is that shadow...

Wait...shadow!?

Looking back I saw what it was. A large black mass was following me. Covering every inch of the walls, floors and roof. At that I try to aim but if I did the recoil would slow me down to much.

Quickly I around a corner. To thank god that there was a large set of doors right there.

Right as I get to them I pull the handle. Nothing. Thinking it was a push door I pushed as hard as I could. Still no change. It was locked. Turning back I saw that the shadow was about 7 feet away and closing the gap fast.

But I had forgotten something. I have a nuclear gun in my hands.

Taking aim I point the barrel just an inch away from the handles. Switching to Shockblast. Looking back one more time to see how close it was I smash the fire button with my thumb

#

( When ever this symbol would show up by itself it means that you have to picture or find what the sound or sound effect is.)

After the small cloud of dark matter particles dissipated I look to see if I was home free. The only thing there was the black and blue marks where the shots hit.

**" God Damn it!" **I yell looking back.

2 feet away and closing.

**"SWITCH TO BOSON DISCHARGE NOW!"**

" Error.. Function unavailable. Proton Pack Unit 25 Damaged. Disarming."

At that moment the pack faded into a blue and red glow before collapsing on itself. The energy, acting like a snake went down my arm back into the watch. Quickly I twist and turned the dialer. Trying to get ANYTHING.

It was now inches away. Slowly clawing down the top of the door and walls. When ever I would be in this kind of situations I would hope that near the last second someone would come and help or that I would get a last-minute weapon spawn and blast my way out. Not this time...

**" When it is the End it will be the Beginning..."** I whisper shutting my eyes tight.

But instead of what I was expecting I had felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back. At the sudden sound of the doors slamming shut I slowly opened my eyes. I was met with a room a little darker than it should be during the day. It was pretty much all black. A few blue and gray was here and there. On my left I saw a small fire pit crackling away. A head of me was a giant circular bed with night blue sheets and ash gray pillows. On each side was a set of windows with black curtains blocking out as much sun light as they could.

The room itself seemed more like something a goth girl would live in for 10 years. Right before I could talk to myself for a second I feel a pair of hands cover my mouth and eyes when wrapping arms pulled me back.

_" You know... despite what you say you do and what you've done your just like any other being."_ A familiar voice said letting me mouth free.

**" What do you want Nightmare..."**

_"Please. Just call me Moon."_ She said letting me see again.

**" Okay Moon... can I ask you one thing?"**

_" Yes."_

**" LET GO OF ME!" **I yell pulling away from her. Turning around I notice that she was different than a few hours ago.

Instead of her night-dress that matched her mane she wore a dark blue bloss with a black pants. Her mane was more free but still had the night-star effect.

**"Wait how did you get here from..."**

_"Teleportation. Remember alicorns and unicorns have it like the back of their hand."_

**" How did that slip my mind...?"**

_" I came here after you darted out without any pony looking. I must say you move faster than Rainbow Dash flies."_

**" Well thanks. What the hell was that thing out there?"**

_"Oh that? It's my shadow guard. Since you pretty much made nightmares extinct I had this to guard my part of the castle. It only answers to me and if it did catch you would bring you here. But in a more painful way."_

**" I guess you did save me a matrix shard. Is there a balcony any where."**

_" Theres the one at that window. It's mainly used for star tracking but..."_

**" Well thanks for the save. I need to get moving."** I say starting towards the door. Before I could get 4 feet away from her see spins around to where she was in front of me.

_" Now where would ou be off to on this day?"_

**"I don't know if you were listing but there is an insane, powerful god of destruction somewhere on this planet preparing to make his move or waiting for me to make mine."**

" Well I could see that you are a determined man Ben. But tell me have you ever relaxed or take a load off?" She asks stepping closer to me with a little sway.

At that gesture I take a larger step back knowing where this was heading. I've had it happen before and I swear to god and everything holy I won't let it happen again.

**" Nice try Moon but I've seen this before." **I stated walking back more.

_" Oh I bet you have Ben... but the thing is have you have seen it or done it with mares?"_

**" No... nor do want to... HOLY!"**

Before I could finish I get pushed hard into the wall. Nightmare was now just inches away from my face. The look of her half lidded eyes wasn't helping ether.

_" Ben. I may have been evil. But that as before you came and released me from its grip. I just don't know how I could repay you in the fullest of ways. But there is another reason."_

_"When you give your powers do you spread a little of your emotions?"_

**"About 2%"**

_" Well it felt like it was a lot more. Even with both me and Luna's power we felt your stress."_

_"So why not let it go..." _She says with a little choing in her voice.

**" Don't you think about..."**

At that second my mind goes numb. My sense frozen.

Nightmare had pressed her muzzle into my face connecting our lips. I felt both disgusted, freaked out and in mind rush. It was like kissing a horse and human at the same time. I could feel the warmth of her mouth breath in and out, trying to last longer. Her hands had found a place to set behind my head to give more pull/push into it and one on y shoulder.

I could feel her tongue prod against my lips trying t get in. Keeping them close she tries to put more pressure. Like she was trying to get the final hit.

But after about 10 seconds even a goddess needs air. Pulling back she looks at me with satisfaction and confusion. That and a trail of saliva from my lips.

_" Mmmm... you taste like cheese, chocolate and some kind of sugary mix."_

_**'That would be Pepis.'**_

_" But how come you didn't open up for your princess? Did you not like it or was it not enough."_ She said winking at the last part.

At that moment I knew I had to save the rest of my dignity, or what was left of it. Nightmare takes in the fact that I was speechless leans in for another hit. But what I was waiting for was the green button to blink on the watch. At the first blimp I would make a run for the door, jump off the balcony and fly off.

_"Now how about we go relax on the bed. Get a go nap. Maybe get some..."_

_" NIGHTMARE!"_

_"CELESTIA?! HOW DO YOU..."_

_" I already knew that you would place something like that. Teleporting in all but perfect."_

_" You should be a shamed of your self. Literally saying stuff about Ben!? He hasn't been awake for about 4 hours when he just fought to the death with some... demon."_

_" I-I just don't know what came over me... It was just something in the back of my head saying me to do it."_

_" Nightmare we're going to have a talk later. Right now you need to apologize to him."_

_" Your right. Ben I... where did he go?"_

_" Over there!" _Twilight shouts pointing at me in the window.

I didn't take in the note that they did or didn't see me. I was finalizing a plan on how to air born.

**" And... thruster strength at 15,000 psn."**

**" And a jump start is the best way to go." **I say leaping over the side.

Looking down I could see the city below. Much further than I thought but it gives me more time and speed. Lifting the watch to my face I twist and turn the dialer till I get me suit online. But incase I don't make the hit I would activate the proton cannon on my arm and in a way, Rocket Jump into the air.

" Altitude at 625 feet and decreasing..."

**" Activate primary systems."**

" Activating..."

At that I slam the disk down. In moments my body beings to glow a bright blue and sliver light. Everything from my cloths to the last hair. After the glow starts ding down the part of the part closer to me opens up. Shooting out plates of metal that crawl up and over my arm. As it did this another pieces forms on my other arm and back and begins to spread out. Once it they get to the shoulders they latch together. On my back a large rectangular piece push out. Extending out about 4 inches smaller boxes begin to form. A large circular drum forms at the base with 4 red lights and a bar going across.

" Flight Pack Online."

Next it began to cover my chest, waist and legs. Soon two large half rings pop out of the neck joints and curl around the back of my head. Forming upwards the helm covers up and reaches my forehead. Two large circular cuts form around and spiral over my ears pushing out two large spikes.

( For a better idea of what the helmet looks like take the structure of the Transformers War for Cybertron Optimus Prime, Lower and spilt the spikes going out of the sides. Remove the front plate above the forehead. Pull the face plate back to have more facial room. Remove the eye piece. Add a sliver and blue mouth plate like the TFP Prime. Replace all the dark blue with lighten navy blue, rose-red, black and sliver highlights.)

"Power Suit Transformation Complete."

" WARNING! 300 FEET AND DEACREASING."  
><strong>"Activate stabilizers."<strong>

" Stabilizers online."

In a second the wings of the pack slide out. On the ends of the wings is two large poles that have indicators at the point and a three-point mini thruster at the end that serve as my stabilizer.

For a moment a light begins to form. But in a second it sparks out...

" ALERT! STABLIZER DAMAGE. ALTRENET POWER REDIRECT TO SHEILDS."  
><strong>" Cancel that change redirect all power to forward thrusters."<strong>

"ACTION FAILIER."

**"DIRECT TO PROTON CANNON FOR PARTICLE JUMP!"**

" FUNCTION...ERROR..."

"ALERT 100 FEET TILL GROUND IMPACT."

**" ACTIVATE ANY BACK UP PLANS NOW!"**

" Code 45896 activated."

At that moment the wings lunch back inside the pack. The sound of the core venting out and deactivating was something I was not wanting.

"ALERT IMPACT IN 30 FEET."

"25 FEET"

**"UNDO COMMAND!"**  
>"15 FEET"<p>

**" INGAGE TRANSFORMATION!"**

"10 FEET"

**" Oh fuck me..."**

'BAMMMMMMMmmmmmmm...'

_**'That...is going to... leave a mark...in the wrong places...' **_I groaned in my thoughts after body slamming into the stone ground. If I wasn't in my suit I would have broken god knows how many bones but I did leave a crater in the ground because of the suit.

I had landed in a opening in the area. Luckly I didn't smash into any buildings. Where I was is in a 4 foot deep, 10 foot wide crater.

_**' Alright... I guess I'll walk for now on...'**_

Slowly I push up and fall on to my back. Looking up I could see the dust cloud I made slowly fade into the sun light. But what was a little more strange was what was around me. Several ponies had gathered around the edge of the creator. Some had their horns glowing when others looked like they were ready to fight.

_" STAND BACK!"_

_"ALL OF YOU."_ The voice of a guard shouted.

In seconds several guards had swarmed around the creator. Each with a shield and spear at hand. As I try to roll back on to my feet I feel a large object hit me in the back. Making me fall back on the ground.

_"STAY DOWN CREATURE!"_

_"Private Smith Weld."_

_" Yes General Gray?"_

_" Give me your sword."_

At that the one soldier tosses over his sword to I suppose to be the general. Turning back to me he gives me a disgusted and angry look.

_" You monster has some balls coming here."_

_"SOLDIERS!"_ He yells looking behind me. At that second I get force down on my knees by two other guards. Each wrapping my arms in a tight grip.

_" You think you can come in here and try to kill us all. You may have tricked the princess and even that scum bag Nightmare Moon in trusting you. But don't think I don't know what your planning."_

_" And as the result of what you have done to Equestria. You will be executed."_

**" ARE YOU FUCKEN INSANE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANY THING TO THIS PLACE."**

_" QUIET!"_ He yells back handing me. Even with the helmet completely shut he didn't show I sign of pain.

_" I swear by the powers of the Sun, Moon, and Fuast's her self this day well end the evil you have pledged on our world."_

At that moment he brings the sword a lined with my neck to aim it. It wouldn't make a dent in the armor let alone shadder the sword but the threat of this was still high. He brings the blade up to his head and prepares to swing down with all his strength.

_"FOR THE PEACE OF EQUESTRIA!" _He yells swinging down.

But instead of the sound of metal hitting metal it was like metal hitting energy. A purple mist was blocking the blade. Looking down at my hands they were glowing the same as my body was to.

_"What the... GENERAL GREY LOCK!" _A familiar voice yelled out loud enough to destroy ear drums.

_"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODDES DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!..."_ A very angry Celestia yells pushing the wall of guards away. Beside her was a pissed of Luna, Shining, Cadence and Mane 6.

Out of the group all the alicorns literally had fire in their eyes. Grey Lock had complete terror plastered on his face.

_"Your-your highness I was just..."_

_"JUST WHAT."_

_"I-I was going to exspell this horrible creature. Because of it it has brough the evil here to Equestria..."_

_"NO IT HASN'T!"_

_"BENJAMIN HAS ONLY BEEN AWAKE ON YOUR PLANET FOR NOT EVEN A WHOLE DAY, SAVE CANTORLOT FROM THE NIGHTMARES AND STOP THE EVIL FORCES FROM NIGHTMARE MOON!"_

_" AND YOU THINK ALL THIS TIME HE IS THE REASON WHY IT ALL HAPPENED."_

_"Yes..." _He said in a low whisper.

At that second Celestia's horn glows a bright sun-gold aurma. The same form of light soon covered Grey in a tight grip. Quickly he gets flown off his feet and brought 2 inches from he face. If I was to guess by the sudden change in smell he just shit him self.

_" And to what extent did you think about placing all of this on him."_

_" Because he showed his powers are great. He has proven to be a threat that if to arise could possible never be stopped."_

_" You think that a war we have fought for months was because something strange fell out of the sky just a week ago."_

_" He has saved trillions of lives, whole planets and even the universe itself countless times." _Luna said stepping in.

_" And you think something that had saved thousands of lives would jus turn on the dot and attack us..."_

_"Well yes but..."_

_"BUT NOTHING!"_ She yells dropping him to the ground.

_" General Grey Lock. You are here by relieved of your duties permentally. You are to take your stuff and leave the barracks within the hour."_

_"But princess!"_

_" SILENCE!" _Luna shouts as a large flash of light emits from behind her.

_**'Where the hell did that lightning come from...?'**_

_"ALL OF YOU. Return to your barracks. Shining Armour will be there in time to discuss... you punishment."_

At that every guard there runs of back to the castle. After seeing Grey walk away enough she turns back to me.

_"You okay Ben?"_

**"I'll live."**

_"Here lets get you back up."_ Luna says as her and Twilight walk behind me and left me up.

_" Ben what were you thinking... Jumping out the window like that?"_

**" Well because two things. One was that I didn't want to spend anymore time with the someone who I really don't know that much. And two because I can't stay here."**

_" Well why not?"_

**" If you haven't heard my story or seen what happened a week ago... than I need to get to work."**

_"But Ben. If what you say is true than would you have others by now?"_

_" You have no space ship as you say. Your armor is badly damaged. Your on an unknown world with power in every being and we are in your debt."_

**"*sigh** Look Celestia. I know that you're a kind, peace giving being. But you have to remember I've gone through a form of hell like no other..."**

_" Ben..."_ Both Luna and Celestia say placing a hand on both shoulders.

_" You may have gone through hardship of unimaginable sizes. But you must remember. Your here in Equestria. Where harmony is us. Friendship and Magic rule."_

**"Friendship is Magic...'**

**"The way you say it it sounds like it's true meaning. But when someone else does it sounds like their gone to do something regretful."**

_" Ben... I know when some pony...some one is feeling like the whole world is against them but here no one would turn their back on you. You're a Dimensional Hero."_

**"Dimensional Hero?"**

_" Well... if it is alright to call you that. Because you know you traveled to different universes."_  
><strong>" The names is catchy. But you to must know. Things from my past has come back before in the most unexpecting ways."<strong>

_" Then if they do come here we will be by your side to help."_

**" You have a level of bravery that the universe needs more of."**

_" Well... how about we help you get use to the layout of Equestria? A tour of Cantorlot would be good."_

_" Me and the girls could show him around. Heck maybe you can make some new friends here."_

**" Friends is the last thing I need on my list right now. I don't want people who are close get in the line of fire. "**

_" Well that's not going to happen. Right Girls."_

_"HECK YEAH!"_

**"Fine... But I'm staying in my X-Suit**."

_" X suit?"_

**" My suit was several layers of armor. The X suit is the third set of armor from me being in normal cloths."**

_" Fine."_

_" If it is alright with you guys but you think I could come along. After all there will be a bit of a scare because of me and Nightmare."_

_" Yeah I want to come with to. I don't have anything to do so why not." _Cadence state.

_"Well this let's get going."_ Twilight stated gesturing me to follow them into the city.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well here's the first Real self note to the story.<p>

As most of you know this is pretty much a complete rewrite of Dimensional Hero. If you do want to understand it do read the current ones to get the basics. Now as for the story(s).

The reason why I released this was because I wanted to show more of what DH could be like in more of the dark and light times along with blood,sex, and more. This doesn't connect at all to the other stories nor is a future connection like being DH3 or what ever number. This is just a rewrite of things that I wanted to do because there are mainly two sides. The original which is good for mostly everybody and this one for more blood.

By now you can tell when the Point of views of characters switch mainly by what is being said or happening this is because I wanted to save some time and focus more of the plot from different angles.

Now since this is a complete rewrite of DH it will and won't follow the original story/plot line and will have different character swaps. This will also have spoilers for others stories like the end of DH2 and the story of DH3 but in order to fully understand you would have to read those as well. As for the likes for this it will consist new characters, weapons, enemies, and a lot more along with things that is similar but reversed. Like in the form of instead the Dinobots crashing here with Shockwave and the Predicons. You got Optimus Prime flying Ben's ship Arklight with several other Autobuts searching for him when Lockdown and several Deceptcons arrive in the Knight Ship tracks him. ( Watch or read about TF: Age of extinction.)

Because this is a rewrite note everything in this will match to the original series.

And new things such as when Ben's siblings Devin and Lisa come in as more than just normal people but other versions of Ben.

(spoilers)

Matrixs and barers.

Ben-Matrix of Universal Power

Optimus- Matrix of Leadership

Lisa- Matrix of Hope

Devin- Matrix of Life

( Matrixs of Harmony,Day,Magic,Love, and Night.)

Archous- Matrix of Light

Eclipse- Matrix of Stars ( explanation coming soon)

Villians

Black- The Dark Spark /Enemy to Ben [duh?] ( Not the TF:Rise of the Dark Spark)

Lockdown- Matrix of Darkness/ Enemy to Optimus and Ben.

(Ghost/monster)Blackout- Matrix of Disharmony/ Enemy to the Mane 6 and princesses.

Tyricon- Matrix of Death/ Enemy to Devin and Lisa.

* * *

><p>They will also have their own stories oh how they got their suits,powers and matrixes along with outside characters yet to be heard of ( Archous and Eclispe). These two characters will play a major role in the story when the come in and is where this story ties into the DH series.<p>

As of the current plot I do plan on going down the villains order that the show went. This already taking care of Nightmare Moon. This is more of a real 'joining the good side' take compared to DH1's where they are still the same and want to help. This goes for all the villains except Tirek. Mainly because this does follow an alternate story line.

All of the season but the season ending happens. Discord did escape and is still evil. Sombra was never destroy. Cadence and Shining never get married but the Cantorlot Wedding Attack is replaced by an invasion. Tirek never came before and this will have that return.

Now as the other stories ( Guardian of Love and How I met a Princess) I haven't forgotten them yet. I am putting HIMP on hitus for so more time and the next chapter of GoL is still in the need of editing. And because of the holiday season coming up really fast I maybe able to ge the chapters out faster when on breaks or may not be able to get to them for the time.

As for Dimensional Hero 2 ( Ark and the Star) I still have some of the chapters scattered about but still have the full story to work. Its still on a strong hultis but will be back in business in time.

I am in the need of OC names for characters like Guards, Princes, Princess, Autobots and a few others that will be names later on.

Until then I do want to know how this is compared to anything in the original DH if its worse or better.


	7. Touring the Town

( Brings in MORE characters.)

Touring the Town

* * *

><p>As me and the girls walked around the city it was very strange in its own ways.<p>

First was the fact that I was now eye level to what was once a war covered land was now a beautiful royal city. In my time I've stayed/visited/ traveled to many royal states but this. This place has already taken a spot in the top 10 list.

Second was what had happened in less than 2 hours. Walking through a dark hallway, being chased by a freaked shadow, having all most been 'raped', jumping out the window when the power suit fails and have my head almost cut off.

Its been only a week and yet this world is showing me a lot at once. But other things had stood out above the others. Celestia acting like that guy had just insulted her mother. Luna acting like a baby had just been struck and Moon by acting like... well. Like she was. I know that when reforming someone a part of my mind gets caught in the energy flow and placed inside them. But the way Nightmare had said was like I had placed more than the normal 5%.

Walking down the street I would glance over to the buildings. Ponies of all kinds would turn and stare at us. Maybe because it was 3 of the princesses (Including Twilight)Nightmare Moon and me in my X-suit.

The way me and the girls walked was kinda strange in its own too. Twilight was on my right. Cadence,Nightmare and Luna behind us. Followed by Dash and Rarity. Apple, Flutter and Pinkie.

_"So Ben. What do you think?"_

**" It's a nice place. I've been in places like this. But I still see Enterprise being the gem city."**

_" What is Enterprise like?" _She asked in a hint of curiosity.

**" Well... the city itself is based around 6 different cities along my touch. The city itself holds around 400 million citizens. Its located on the Central Pan Handle. A large body mass in the mid to eastern half of the content of America. The cities it's based around was New York city, New York."**

**"A place so great they named it twice." **I chuckle.

**" Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, Iacon E and C, Motercity, Junction City and Bellwood Utah. The city itself was where we landed the Sliver Bullet. Built the planet and stood our last stand during the war."**

" **After several cities around the world had failed to completely rebuild the populations of the area grew. The original size of the land mass the city sat on was a 10 by 45 mile, that was just downtown alone. It had several rivers flowing through it too. The mighty Mississippi, Green Oaks, the **_**very longer**_** Hudson River. And a few off streams. The city is the capitol of the planet, main base of all things like transportation, space operations, military, weather management, and my headquarters."**

_" Wait did you say weather management?"_ Dash yelled from behind.

**" Well you could say that. Because of the giant mass of the planet the artic poles and jet streams that create the weather tend to be... climatic. We only have about 40% control. We could control it completely but it would upset the balance the planet has. Our main 'managers' are groups call Elementals. Air, water, earth and fire. All four help shape new areas. They alone made the land for Enterprise. They also help reform other planets so that all forms of life could live on them."**

_" That is so freaken cool!"_

_" I don't care what any pony says. I want to see it!"_ Twilight says in a hopeful and determined tone.

**" Well anyone who is anyone is welcomed to the city. Many, many different types of alien races pass through it like a normal day commute."**

**" So now that I've told you about my city. Tell some stuff about Cantorlot. Because a city of this scale on a mountain like this is pretty interesting to the eye."**

_" Well the city itself was originally a small village. The castle was the reason it became Cantorlot. Over a thousand years ago the first Equestrian capital was the castle of the Royal Sisters."_

"And let me guess. Celestia and Luna."

_"Right. But after the first Nightmare Moon event happened the castle was too much but a reminder of what happened. So Celestia had given search of a new, safer place. This mountain to be exact. "_

**" In a way its like what Junction City and Enterprise. But without the entire planet getting sucked into a giant star made of dark matter and a black hole at its core."**

**"So... What else is here? After seeing Spike I know there are more than just ponies and dragons."**

_" Well ponies are the most dominant. But there are others like zebras, griffins, manticores and a whole lot more."_

**"Fascinating."** I said typing something on the watch.

_" Are you sure that you need that on right now? I mean after what every pony saw you are the last thing they want to go against. Even with us with you."_

**" I do know that this maybe a little much but it's for a propose. Mainly to tell the public about what is going on."**

_" Well... _**GURRRRR...**"

**" Hungry aren't we?"**

_" How about we get a quick bit? I think the Stars Dinner is still standing and open."_

After walking for a few more minutes we finally arrived at the said dinner. It was something I was least expecting. Instead of the stone walls and stray roof it was a wood and brick building. It looked like the mid-evil age version of a Denny's.

As we got closer I began to give it thought.

Before we reached the door I quickly twisted and tapped the watch. After a little flash of light the X-suit disappeared leaving me back in my jacket and jeans.

" Finally chose to be a little more causal." Twilight Joked.

" Haha..." I chuck as we walked in.

The inside was what I was expecting from any form of dinner. The bar,booths, and the timely placed picture. Ponies of all kinds was sitting everywhere, talking about them selves. But once the door closed everything went silent. All of them turned and stared at us. Looks of anger, shock,confusion and fear.

Looking around I just eyed everyone. Crossing my arms like I didn't give a big whoop We make our way to one of the large tables in the corner. Little did anyone was that my hand was in the spot to hit the suit. As we settled a waitress came over.

_" W-welcome...to CrazyHays-s. My I take your order?"_

_" I'll have the hay apple stew." _Twilight said looking down at the menu.

_" Me to!" _Pinkie jumped.

_"Same here." _Dash said leaning back.

_" Can I also..."_ Fluttershy asked in her 'Shy' voice.

_" I guess me and the others will have the baked potato."_ Luna said pointing to Cadence and Nightmare.

_"I'll have a hay burger." _Apple stated.

_" A ice-tea would be fine for now."_ Rarity said handing over her menu.

_"And you... sir?" _She ask turning towards me.

**" I'm fine..."**

**" A watered would do."**

_" Alrighty. I'll be back with your orders as soon as possible." _She says walking to the kitchen.

**"So... this place is nice. Reminds me of a restaurant called Denny's on earth."**

**" Yeah..."**

_" Ben I have a question."_ Twilight asks sitting up to face me.

_" After hearing your story and even seeing what you've done. What will you do now that you and Black are here?"_

**" Well some to most cases of this alike. But because he now holds the Dark Spark in a world with a large amount of magical energy I hope to stop him before he regains his true power."**

_" Could you tell us a little more about the Dark Spark?"_

**" Well like everything in the universe there is an equal and an opposite. When the Spark was created it was meant to hold negative energy. When Black was fully corrupted and the Matrix created a link was formed."**

**" This link is the reason the Matrix and Spark are pure enemy's. But at the cost that the Matrix has."**

**" Because of this link dark energy can flow between them. I reformed Nightmare Moon by absorbing her dark energy. The Matrix is pure light and can not hold such force. For it gets sent to the only thing and place where the energy is to go. The Dark Spark."**

**" Because of this link it is the reason why Black can't be defeated so easily. The more death he brings the more I reform and he gains back. It's been a stale mate that I hope would end in time."**

_" So... if you to remove an entire planet's worth of evil. It would make Black stronger."_

**" Indeed."**

**" It is one of the reasons why I must find him. I scanned this planet. The energy level was a pure 11V."**

_"11V?"_

**"11V is the energy rank for this planet's energy."**

_" You said Black is corrupted. And use to be a guardian. Isn't there a way to bring him back?"_

**" Twilight. That is a question that for billions of years could never answer."**

At that she was about to ask another question but just closed her mouth and leaned back. I know what she was feeling. I've had it many times.

For the next several minutes we sat there talking. I was just lost in my own thoughts.

_**'The way this planet is...'**_

_**'Peace, love, harmony... its everything on one place.'**_

_**'And yet death, evil and destruction had shown its ugly face to the most powerful beings here. Though something about them makes me even more worried. I've yet to learn about the past, what these "Elements of Harmony' are. And the fact that no matter what I've told them they seem eger to help.'**_

_" Ben...?" _A low shy voice asked from behind me. When I turned I was not expecting to see was a baby blue mane with watermelon fur.

**" Daisy?"** I ask turning around so that my body was now over the side of the seat.

_" BEN!"_ She yelled running to me. Before I could react I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck and pull me into a hug.

_"OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIVE ITS YOU!"_

**"Hehe. Yes its me. How have you been?"**

_" I've been great. You look nice with that beaten up suit."_

**" Hey that suit has saved my skin many times."** I chuck.

_"Daisy."_ A low male voice said from behind. Looking back I saw a large 'stallion' walking towards us. He had a shaded red mane with a green-blue coat. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that match his eyes with jeans.

_" Dad. This is Ben. He's the one who saved me." _She said hugging to his side.

_" So your the... man who returned my little girl here?"_

The sound of his voice made me get grinding. If this was to lead to a brawl than one punch with my suit would finish it.

_" Thank you." _He said extending his hand out to me.

**"Um... you're welcome."** I say shaking his hand when standing up.  
><em>" I just didn't think that I would be able to hold her again after all this. The name is Long Hull."<em>

**" Ben. Benjamin Storm." **

_" Tight grip. You a strong fellow?"_

**" Well I do bench press two million tons when in top shape. But at times the watch helps."**

_" Ha! I like ya already."_

_"How about I buy ya a drink to repay ya for a little?"_  
><strong>"Thanks but I don't take repays. It's what I do."<strong>

_"I bet it is. Come on sweetie lets head home."_

_"Okay Dad. Nice seeing you Ben." _Daisy says waving when walking to the door. A smile had formed on my face a the sight. There went a poor soul to a loving family again. Turning back I look at everyone. The look of 'ahh...' and 'That's cute' was one their muzzles.

**"What?"**

_" That right there. You reunited a family that was split apart by evil and you helped link it back together."_

**" It wouldn't be the first time..."**

_" All... righty here's your meals."_

* * *

><p>10 minutes later.<p>

* * *

><p>Well.. I couldn't say that wasn't all that bad. But the fact that Pinkie Pie ate 4 pies,a cake, 5 milkshakes and not vomit or get a stomach ache was incredible by my books.<p>

_"Well... I guess we should be off now. A good walk to loosen up the food."_

_" You know Twi...*BURP* I think you guys may want to go on a head." _Dash groaned.

_"Alright. Meet us back at the castle in an hour."_

_" All...*HIC* right..."_

Now it was Just me, Apple, Twi, Luna,Moon, Cadence, and Rarity. After exiting the dinner we continued to make our way through the city. Soon it went from the large up toe buildings to smaller shops and homes.

Twilight was going at it by explaining me more about life here. How when a disaster happens they can get right back up and rebuild their lives. It was amazing for me to see this in less than a week. But I can't shake the feeling something bad is about to happen.

_'Help...'_ A faint whisper said in the breeze. For a moment I stopped in my tracks and turned to face where the possible source was.

_" Something wrong Ben? You got quiet all of a sudden."_ Luna asked.

**"Hmm... I thought I heard someone."**

_" Well we are near the market. So there might be a lot of yelling."_

_'Help!...'_ The same whisper said again. This time a little louder.

**" There it is again!"** I said facing in every direction.

_" Ben. We can't hear anything..."_

_" HELP!"_ A loud yell booms over Twilights. At that second I turn to the direction it came from and started running in a full sprint. Dodging carts, tents and ponies.

_"Hey what the..."_

_"WATCH OUT!"_

_"Move IT!"_

I didn't care what they said I had a job to do. But soon I found that at my current paste I might not get there in time. As I continued I saw that a cart had been lowered to where it was like a boxed ramp. Looking down I twisted the watch. A blue hologram formed on the disk as I made a strong jump.

_"BEN WAIT!"_ Twilight shouts from behind.

Before I could respond or anyone react I slam my hand down. A large flash of like I went from my normal cloths to my Secondary Suit. It was like the full power suit but didn't have the cannon, flight pack or leg hits. It was mostly sliver and red with a dark blue but yet glowing highlights.

At the moment I hit the ground I sped off to the person in distress. Leaving the others in a trail of dust.

* * *

><p>After running by many ponies and buildings I come to the entrance of an alley. Not knowing what to expect I dial the watch so that in a quick motion I could deploy my arm blades.<p>

_"No! Let Me GO!"_ A voice from the ally cried.

Peeking around the corner I finally saw who had yelled. Standing there was a unicorn. White fur was the main color with a glittered pink mane. Looking at the body I could tell it was a women. While wearing a teared up black and white dress I had notice a mark on her thigh. It was of a pair of 3 fleur-de-lis symbols. She had marks, mud and cuts all over her.

Looking to my right I could see who was attacking said 'mare'. He was a brown coated,black mane peagusas with neon green eyes. In his right hand was a 4 inch knife when the other holding the mare by the wrist.

_" LET...GO!"_

_" Why would I do that miss Fleur..."_

_"Your going to make me lots and lots of foals..."_ He said was his hand holding her arm reaches downward.

**" HEY!"** I yell stepping out and catching the guys attention.

_" I don't know what the buck you are but you better leave... or we'll have a problem."_ He says facing me more. Right before I could say another word something horrifying comes to light.

**" GOOD FUCKEN LORD! CLOSE YOUR DAMN PANTS! THAT THING CAN KILL A DRAGON BY THE SIGHT!"**

_" You can't tell me what to do. After all... my marefriend here wants some... love time."_

**" I'm going to tell you one last time. Drop the knife, let her go, and run before I send my metal boot up your ass."**

_"OH YEAH!"_ He snaps pushing the mare to the ground in a thud.

_"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT FREAK!"_

**" Don't push your luck..."**

_" You have a lot of balls to stand up against the Blood Hooves. No pony threatens us."_

**" Well that's the thing... I'M NOT A PONY!"** I yell as the helmet folds back and the blade launches out of my right arm.

_" By celestia your even more ugly without that mask."_

**" Last warning..."**

Before I could finish I quickly ducked down as he tried to cut me. Quickly he swings back down as I dodge swing after swing. I was waiting for the right moment to through my own hit.

_"STAND...THE BUCK...STILL!" _He yells as he swings down to where the knife pointed to the ground. Seeing it as the best time I lunge my blade down and smack the knife out of his hand. Before he could try and grab it I place the tip of the blade to his chin.

**"Let me give you a brief summary. I've been in a coma lets say for a week since coming to this planet. I had face planted into the ground from hundreds of feet, stopped the nightmare army and kicked a guy's ass that didn't know better than to keep talking other than running."**

Before he could counter my words I swing my left leg up. His face cringes in pain at the jolt of my melt foot smashing his nuts. Pulling the blade back on my arm I watch him grab them and squeal in pain.

_" Mommy..." _He whispers before finally collasping.

Looking down at him it was clear the I won. But my attention was brought back to the mare. As I stepped forward I could see more of the torn apart look. kneeling down so that I was eye level, if at most level.

**"Are you okay miss?"** I ask reaching my hand to her shoulder.

_"M-my... horn. It... hurts...so much."_ She shudders almost at the point of crying. Looking at her horn I could what she was talking about. A large gash was cracked from the tip to 2/3 of it. Instead of the white color I would think of because of her skin/fur it was a red-gray with a small stream of blood.

_"M-make it...stop-p"_ She says grabbing my hand that was on her shoulder.

_"Ben! Thank Faust we found... What happened here?!"_ Twilight yells looking at the body on the ground.

**" Attempted rape, kidnapping and assault."** I say turning back to the mare who had tears starting to form.

**" Twilight. Info on a unicorn's and alicorn's horn go."**

_" Well... their the way we are able to cast magic. One of the most sensitive places on the body and can act like an extra limb."_

**"And if broken,cracked or cut off?"**

_" Than it would be like breaking your arm. Having your arm get ripped off is what it feels like when it gets cut off."_

Looking at the crack I carefully reach to touch the crack. But I stop before I do because the pain could be so great that it could do more damage. Quickly I started to think. I've helped regenerate body parts on others before but this is something that channels energy directly.

" Alright miss. What I'm about to do is going to be a bit pain full." I say reaching for it.

_"Wha-what do you... AHHH!" _She screams as my bare hand wraps around the gash. Once I had the palm placed straight on top I bend down and reach for a little pocket knife. Carefully placing it in my holding hand I place my other hand under the blade and drag it. A trail of blood quickly formed. But it wasn't like normal red blood. It was a neon,navy blue.

Making sure I had a big enough cut I switch hands so that my cut as on the horn. Closing my eyes I concentrate. In no time a strong and stead glow forms on us. Most of our bodies was a strong green. Around my hand and her horn was orange and the hand/horn was a pure red. Slowly the red on her began to fade as it grew on my hand.

_"What are you...aaaaAHHHH!" _She cries out in pain as a bright flash of green light pops.

Carefully I remove me hand. Looking down at my work I can see that the gash had closed to where it was never there to begin with. Looking back I could see tears running down here face that had a small.

_" T-thank you."_ She shudders when looking up to me. At that I extend my hand as she grabs it. Slowly I up her back to her feet...hooves. Right when she stands up fully she stumbs back. Quickly I reach around and stop her from falling.

_" Thank you so much..."_ She says leaning on to my arm.

**" Girls call the guards, cops, anyone of law enforcement. Tell them that we have so trash needing to be taken out."** I say pointing to the guy on the ground.

**" I really would have thought people like him would learn after all that happened months ago..."**

"DNA SAMPLE DETECTED. ACTIVITION OF CODE: SCRAMBLER?" The watch yells out catching everyone's attention.

**" Access."**

" DNA CODE 40804802: NAME: UNICORN. DNA STRUCTURE BUILD AT 25%."

_" B-Ben... did your watch just t-talk?"_

_"And what does it mean dna structure?"_

**" The Armitron has a lot more tricks than you can think. And when it means DNA sample or structure it means it just had taken a sample of new blood from a different life form. But I'm curious about the 'Structure" part. This only happens when its trying to sample different strains of the same blood."**

_" It said 25% right. One fourth. It just gotten unicorn blood."_

**" SO the next 3 is Earth pony, alicorn, and peagusas. God knows what will happen when all 4 are collected."**

**" But for now lets take care of her right now. Are you okay miss...?"**

_" Fleur De Lis. But you can call be Fleur."_

**"Ben. Benjamin Storm. Nice to meet you miss Fleur."**

**" Are you sure your all right? No pain, aches,blindness..?"**

_"No. Thank you for what you did. He came out of no where."_

**"Well you won't have to worry about him anymore."**

**"Come on girls let's get miss Fleur here something to drink."**

* * *

><p>A couple of minute later we arrive back at the dinner. Filled the others in about the street brawl and how the watch had taken a sample of pony blood. But what they were more fixed about was who we saved and brought back.<p>

Rarity was one to not even take her eyes off since the alley.

_" I can't truly thank you. But one thing stands."_ Fleur asks when taking a drink of water.

_" When I yelled for help no pony came. And when I yelled again you appeared. So how do you get there so fast?"_

**" Well its kinda easy and hard to explain. Because of the Matrix it enhances my sense. Hearing and movement is the top two. It acts when I feel a heaviness. Very little but enough to feel it. To add more the Matrix itself changes from it's blue core to a pulsing white. It's like the matrix's own version of alarm."**

**" I did here you yell twice but I didn't know if my mind was playing tricks on me again. When you yelled the third time I was able to follow it. The suit also help increase my speed."**

_" And what is this matrix?" _

**" Well...I don't want to do it right now because of where we are but its a ancient relic from billions of years ago by gods of universal power."**

**" The Guardians of the Universe to put it in simpler terms."**

_" Fascinating. Your suit... it looked so..."_

**" Beat up? I've used it for a lot. Times for when I can fix it to 100% become more distant."**

_" I mean it looks incredible. The way the sliver glowed in the sun light with the red and blue highlights. Do you have any more in different colors?"_ She asks with a small grin.

**" Well... That was the secondary armor. I have my third that is black with sliver highlights and my power suit that is all blue and red with black highlights."**

_" Could I... possibly see them...?"_

**" Uhh... may I ask why?" **I ask a little dumbfounded by the request. The same could go for the others at the fact that they have seen the entire suit. But in its current state needs some major work.

_" Well... you see I work in the fashion business. I model. And I'm always in the search of newer items to bring to the world."_

**"Well... I guess I could give you a photo of them but seeing them is going to be a long time. The main suit is pretty beaten up."**

_" Well I guess the photo for now would do. Any way I guess I must be going. My brother and manager might be worried sick about me."_ At that she stands up and heads back to the door. My attention turned back to something important. The power suit was critically damaged. The flight pack systems were not working and the armor was beaten by all that has happened.

**"Come on guys. Lets get going."** I say getting up to walk to the door. Not taking my attention off the watch.

_" Oh... and where are you off to?"_

_" Miss beautiful Fleur get under your skin."_

**" No... But she did remind me for something very important."**

_"Oh? And what might that be?" _Twilight asks with the 'Yeah Sure' look.

**" The power suit is severely damaged. The secondary armor is weaker and doesn't have the flight suit or weaponary. And if I was to engage in a battle. Mainly Black or the slime I need to have the power suit repaired fast. But the lack of technology on this world limits the time."**

_" Well what if we can get you the royal carpenters?"_ Luna asks.

**" I don't see how people who are ment to build a house would help me fix up a power suit that has literally fought against gods."**

_" Well what if they were to supply you with the tools and metal to work with."_

**" Luna. The suit's metal is a class A titanium alio, cybernetic plating that is in most cases the most strongest form of metal in the universe. I mean sure it does get destroyed but that's over the course of hundreds of years."**

_" Well we might not have that kind of metal but with do have enchanted steal. Its something like what Nightmare Moon, me and Celestia's battle armor is made of. It's a regenerative matter that can repair itself over time and even help keep the wearer alive under heavy damage."_

**" Hmm... I guess it could work. Hopefully until I can get to Magnus Earth again."**

_" Well lets head on back to the castle."_

As we were about to reach the door it suddenly opens. Pressed up against the door was a heavily breathing Fleur. Beside her was a stallion dressed in a... dress shirt, black jacket and pants. He had a white fur a little more shaded than Fleurs with a darkened blue mane with... a molecule?

**" Umm... is there something we missed?" **I ask looking at them.

_" Oh... Fancy this is Ben. Ben this is my brother... Fancypants."_

_" I just want to say... that's for saving her..."_ They both say between breaths.

_" How... did they find out so... fast?"_

**" Who?"**

_" Well being the model she is. Fleur gets a lot of attention in public..."_ Fancy starts.

"**And let me guess. Paparazzi."**

_" Yep..."_

_" After I guess the word of Fleur's hit and her being here it must have triggered a mob."_ He says pointing outside.

Stepping forward I go and look at out the window. Dozens of ponies were in the streets with cameras, notepads and anything else. I never like their kind. Tring to get every piece of info from someone from it being if their staring in a movie to if the had a fight with their wife or husband. And if this is because she nearly got raped and killed and they're excited that there is new action about her than it just pisses me off.

**" Is there a fast way to get to your home?"**

_" Theres a carriage waiting for us. It's over there."_ Fancy points out the window to a yellow carriage on the corner of the street.

_" Right when we set outside this door. All hell is going to break loose."_

**" Well than. We'll need a shield."** I say slamming the watch.

Once again a bright flash reveals me in my secondary armor. It was the first time for Dash, Pinkie and Fluttershy saw the suit close up.

_" Oh... my... Gosh..."_

_"THAT IS SO FREAKEN COOL!"_

**" Activate Energon Shield." **I state at the watch.

"CODE: ACTIVATED."

In seconds my right arm begins to change its shaped. A large disc slides from the elbow joint to the enter of the arm piece as it spirals outward.

( Transformers FoC: Grimlock Shiild. Colors: Sky Blue, Emerald Green Highlights.)

_" You literally ment shield didn't you."_ Fancy chucked but still in aw.

_" Alright you two stay close behind me. Twilight you and the others follow when the princess are covered by you 6."_

_" Got it." _They gathering in formation.

**" Lets go..."** I say grabbing the handle and pull it open.

* * *

><p><em>"LOOK ITS MISS FLEUR!"<em>

_" MISS FLEUR WHAT IS YOUR REACTION AT THE EVENT?!"_

_"WHAT IS THAT APE WITH ARMOR DOING?!"_

_" IS THAT THE ELEMENTS?!"_

_" WHY WERE YOU IN A DINNER WITH THE PRINCESSES OF EQUESTRIA!?"_

_"IS THAT NIGHTMARE MOON!?" _Reporters shout.

I just ignored them. Pushing and shoving them aside with the shield. They were yelling and pushing back as we made our why to the carriage. Some had gone to the effort of clawing at me and the shield to try and get a closer shot of us. Fancy held Fleur behind me when still holding around my arm.

_" MISS FLEUR WHY ARE YOU BEING HELD LIKE THIS!?_

_" ARE YOU GOING TO PRESS CHARGES ON THE ATTEMPTED KILLER!?"_

_" WHY ARE YOU IN THE PROTECTION OF A CREATURE LIKE THIS!?"_

_" WHY IS NIGHTMARE MOON STILL HERE!?"_

_"WHY IS THE CREATURE WEARING THAT STRANGE ARMOR!?"_

_**'Just 8 more feet Ben than you can yell...'**_I though to my self.

" WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE APE THAT IS HERE!?"

" ARE YOU THE REASON WHY THE NIGHTMARE ARMY HAD BEEN STOPPED!?"

" ARE YOU THE REASON WHY THE NIGHTMARES CAME?!"

At that one question the crowd turned a little more violent. Soon the clawing turned to slapping ,kicking and hitting. A we got to the carriage I had felt something hit against the armor. Looking around I saw some ponies throwing little rocks and cans at us. Trying to hold back the rage that was climbing I quickly open the door and let Fleur and Fancy inside. Without thinking I slam the door hard and looked up.

**"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"** I yell at the driver. In a second the carriage speeds of down the roads. Now it was me, the girls and a out of control mob. Looking behind me I could see the others were getting tackled by them.

**" Come on lets get out of here!"** I yell out grabbing the nearest one. Nightmare to be it. Quickly she grabs on to the others as I pull them away from the group and start dashing to the direction of the castle. But the mob was hot on our heels.

_" GET OUT OF HERE YOU DISGUESTING BEASTS!" _

_"WE DON'T WANT OUR LIVES RUINED BY SOME DAMNED HAIRLESS APE AND SLUT OF PRINCESS!"_

_" Ben we need to...AH!"_ Nightmare cries out. Looking back I saw her holding her cheek tightly. I grab her by the wrist so that I could see. A gash went across her black fur.

At that sight of her getting hurt it finally snapped me. Lifting my arm up I slam the watch dialer down. Quickly my left arm grows in size as a large cube like object covers over my hand.

(Transformers FoC: Path Blaster.)

Raising it up in the arm I yank back the handle as a I switch to use a Gambler charge. Raising it in the air I hold Nightmare to my chest as I fire the blast in the air. A large trail of purple energy climbed into the air. Until it reached just above all the buildings.

'BOOOMMMMMmmmmmm...' The sheer sound of the blast had literally shut everyone up. After the light cleared they all turned to face me with the gun in the air.

**"ENOUGH!"**

**" I HAVE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU. YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN AND STEP ON EVERYONE AND TRY TO STOMP THEIR NAME IN THE DIRT. I'VE ONLY BEEN AWAKE FOR A FEW HOURS AFTER A WEEK LONG COMA. SAVE THE ENTIRE CITY FROM DISTRUCTION AND EVEN GAVE A POOR SOUL A NEW CHANCE AT LIFE."**

**"NOW EVERYONE CLEAR OUT RIGHT NOW OR THERE IS GOING TO BE A CAN OF WHOOP-ASS OPENED THAT CAN NEVER BE CLOSED."**

For a moment they all just stared at each other. Seing that they were just standing there. Giving them more motive I yanked the gun back down at the sound of it reloading another charge. At that the crowd quickly disperses to nearby buildings and streets.

The other was just as frightened at what I had just done. As I lowered my arm as the gun folded back on to my arm as the shield collapsed back. Soon reality hits. I had shown another side that most don't want to be near. Letting go of Moon I turn around, activate my helment and run of.


End file.
